Petit frère
by Klewad
Summary: (Chapitre 8 up)MacLeod et Brenda Wyatt sont sur les traces du Kurgan et de son frère... (j'ai changé le titre de cette histoire)
1. Chapter 1

**La vie peut toujours vous surprendre**

_**Disclaimer :**__ Highlander n'est pas à moi . J'en emprunte juste les personnages._ Les personnages de Tim Kruger, d'Andreï et de Tamara, et les autres personnages secondaires sortent de mon imagination ;)

_**Notes : **_Cette histoire reprend une partie du film Highlander, mais ici ce n'est pas Connor qui gagnera à la fin. L'idée des rêves prémonitoires vient de la BD Highlander/The Kurgan.

* * *

_Encore un cauchemar, le genre de cauchemar étrange qu'il faisait régulièrement depuis sa première tentative de suicide, au cours duquel il voyait des bribes décousues du futur… Nombre de gens auraient adoré posséder un tel pouvoir, mais pour lui, l'expérience était toujours extrêmement perturbante, et les rêves difficiles à interpréter. _

_Comme d'habitude après ces cauchemars, l'angoisse était longue à se dissiper, ils laissaient une tenace sensation de malaise… Pour occuper son esprit à autre chose, il reporta son attention sur ce qui l'entourait._

_Il avait trouvé refuge pour la nuit dans un immeuble promis à la démolition. Il avait dormi couché sur un tas de cartons, un vieux tapis moisi en guise d'oreiller. L'humidité pénétrante de la nuit s'était insinuée par la fenêtre cassée et l'avait glacé jusqu'aux os, et il était tout endolori. _

_Il s'était cru le matin, mais le jour étaient encore loin de se lever. La lueur d'un réverbère éclairait faiblement la pièce, c'était la pénombre et non la nuit. Il pouvait même distinguer les traces de sang séché sur ses poignets, qu'il avait tailladés la veille. Ça non plus, ça n'avait pas marché. Les blessures s'étaient refermées en quelques heures sans même laisser de traces, elles s'étaient comme évaporées, plus vite que ses larmes qui laissaient encore des traînées humides sur ses joues sales… _

_Cette fois, le rêve ne le concernait pas. C'était quelqu'un d'autre qui courait un danger. Quelqu'un qu'il allait tenter de le retrouver et d' avertir… Il se leva et partit d'un pas décidé. _

A quelques rues de là, un combat faisait rage entre deux Immortels, le Kurgan et Sunda Kastagir. Le Kurgan a rapidement le dessus sur son adversaire, et bientôt la tête de l'Ethiopien vole dans la poussière…

_Il voit de loin des badauds massés à l'autre bout de la rue, mais n'y prête pas vraiment attention. Il est entré dans cette ruelle uniquement parce qu'elle ressemble à celle de son rêve, et il essaie de comprendre. _

Une invraisemblable tempête d'éclairs se déchaine soudain, brisant les vitres et explosant les enseignes au néon des alentours. Les badauds hurlent de peur sous la pluie de verre cassé et reculent dans le plus grand désordre. Un grand type se fraie brutalement un passage dans la foule…

_Il l'a reconnu immédiatement. Un géant tout de noir vêtu, celui de son cauchemar. Il fait encore plus peur en vrai. _

Après le combat, le Kurgan avait chahuté un peu un vieux et une vieille qui avaient eu le malheur de se trouver là parmi les curieux, et embarqué la vieille dame pour un tour en voiture qui lui avait fait sûrement la trouille de sa vie. Mais il s'était vite lassé de ce petit jeu, et avait laissé partir sa victime toute tremblante quelques rues plus loin. Puis, il avait abandonné la voiture du vieux, et à présent, il rentrait à son hôtel, sa grande épée démontée et rangée dans les poches de sa veste de cuir. Sa petite plaisanterie n'avait pas réussi à le distraire longtemps. Après trois mille cinq cents ans d'existence, la vie perd peu à peu son intérêt, elle offre de moins en moins de sujets d'étonnement ou d'amusement. Il avait eu le temps de voir tant de choses. A présent, ne reste plus qu'un immense ennui...

Il était le plus fort de tous les Immortels, le guerrier parfait, et il ne craignait aucun adversaire… Sauf peut-être celui-là. La lassitude est le pire des ennemis. Elle finira bien par avoir sa peau un jour.

Il en était là de ses réflexions qui n'avaient rien de drôle quand il sentit soudain la présence d'un autre immortel. Quelqu'un qui le suivait…

_Non, il n'a plus peur. Pourquoi aurait-il peur, lui qui cherche par tous les moyens et depuis longtemps à se suicider ? Faut être logique avec soi-même. Ce qui peut lui arriver de pire, c'est de se faire tuer, et c'est justement ce qu'il cherche. Mourir… Alors il ne va pas abandonner. Il va aller parler à ce grand type, celui de son cauchemar, et se débrouiller pour être entendu._

L' impression de présence devient forte et étrange, inquiétante. L'inconnu devait s'être rapproché un peu. Le Kurgan n'a jamais ressenti cela, avec aucun de ses précédents adversaires. Ça pique sa curiosité. Qui cela peut-il bien être ?

Il ralentit un peu, pour laisser l'autre s'approcher de nouveau, et cette fois se retourne brusquement… Mais derrière lui : rien. La rue est déserte. C'est comme si l'autre avait anticipé sa réaction et s'était planqué dans un coin d'ombre. Intéressant, de plus en plus intéressant…

Evidemment, le Kurgan pourrait inverser les rôles et se lancer à sa recherche, mais la situation commence à l'amuser, et il préfère jouer de façon plus subtile.

Il y avait une église au bout de la rue. Il y entra, et s'assit sur un banc dans un coin. Un bon endroit pour voir avant d'être vu.

Des pas, légers, qui se rapprochent. La même impression bizarre que tout à l'heure dans la rue. L'autre semble hésiter pas mal à passer la porte de l'église. Incompréhensible… Quel endroit est plus sûr pour un immortel qu'une terre sacrée ? Finalement il se décide à entrer, et enfin le Kurgan peut le voir. Et là, surprise totale. C'est un petit gars tout maigrichon, tout pâle, et incroyablement sale. Des cheveux longs emmêlés et pleins de saletés, le visage, les mains et les vêtements couverts d'une épaisse couche de crasse. Il est tout entier couleur de poussière. Il a l'air d'avoir passé des années dans la rue.

Après un instant d'hésitation, le blanc-bec fait quelques pas dans sa direction. Le Kurgan le toise d'un regard méprisant. Un moucheron qu'il écraserait d'un revers de main.

« Dégage, moustique…

« Non, attendez …

« Je t'ai donné une chance de fiche le camp. Tu devrais la saisir, tu n'en auras peut-être pas d'autre.

« Je n'ai pas peur de vous »

_Eh bien, tu devrais peut-être, petit con._

« Bon, tu avais l'air de me chercher tout à l'heure, alors qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ? Et viens par là, j'en ai marre de devoir hausser la voix quand je te parle.

« Euh…c'est compliqué, et je ne sais même pas par où commencer…» dit le gamin en venant vers lui.

Soudain s'arrête net.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, courageux guerrier ? » dit le Kurgan, d'une voix moqueuse « Approche-toi donc, je ne vais pas te bouffer.

« Je ne me sens pas bien depuis que je suis entré ici. Ça fait bizarre. Je veux m'en aller …

« Tu sens juste ma présence, petit imbécile. Je suis quelqu'un comme toi. Un Immortel.

« Un quoi ? »

_C'est pas vrai, il le fait exprès…_

« Laisse tomber. Continue plutôt ton histoire…

« Eh bien voilà… Pour faire simple, un jour j'ai voulu me suicider, et ça n'a pas marché. Mais depuis je vois l'avenir dans mes rêves. Ça a l'air fou mais… »

Oh, pas tant que ça, pense le Kurgan, pour la bonne raison qu'il a ce don lui-même, qui lui est venu après qu'il ait décapité son premier maître, le Bédouin. Il a hérité aussi de son don de télépathie. Un don ? Une malédiction, plutôt : depuis des siècles il entend, en permanence, les pensées des mortels autour de lui. Une cacophonie de voix qui ne s'arrête jamais…

Tiens, c'est une bonne chose que le morveux n'ait pas cette faculté, lui. L'idée qu'on pourrait lire à livre ouvert dans son esprit, comme il peut le faire avec les autres, lui est très désagréable…

A propos, il y a quelque chose de curieux avec cet avorton : il a comme une barrière mentale qui le protège, à travers laquelle on ne perçoit rien, ou presque, Mais c'est peut-être simplement parce qu'il s'agit d'un Immortel. Jamais jusqu'à présent le Kurgan ne s'est soucié de lire dans les pensées d'un autre Immortel, à quoi bon ?

« Et alors ? Même si ce que tu racontes est vrai, en quoi ça m'intéresse ?

« La dernière vision que j'ai eue ne me concernait pas. Il s'agissait de vous.

« Ah bon ? Et c'était quoi, pour que tu te sois donné la peine de venir me trouver ?

« Il y a un danger qui vous menace.

« Quel genre ?

« Je sais pas trop, c'était embrouillé et ça faisait peur. Il y avait des gens qui se battaient, des épées, des éclairs, et aussi des trucs qui dégringolaient d'un immeuble… »

_Cette fois c'en est trop ! Un Immortel ne peut pas être ignorant et naïf à ce point-là… Le gamin est en train de se foutre de lui, et ça, le Kurgan ne le tolère de personne. _

Il se lève, menaçant, prêt à lui flanquer une bonne raclée.

« Des conneries. Je m'en doutais. »

Le gosse a presque bondi en arrière. Il semble stupéfait de sa réaction. Un peu comme s'il était de bonne foi…

« Allez, va-t-en avant que je me fâche vraiment. » grogne le Kurgan, qui n'a pas tellement envie que ça d'entrer en contact avecl' énergie glaciale et inquiétante qui paraît envelopper le garnement. Quel que soit ce truc, ça le met très mal à l'aise. Et c'est beaucoup plus fort de près que tout à l'heure, quand il était à une certaine distance.

Le gringalet a retrouvé son assurance.

« Tout ce que j'ai dit est vrai !

« Mais bien sûr… Sauf que ton rêve ne t'a pas tout montré. Je suis moi-même un de ces types qui se battent avec des épées, et mes réserves de patience sont pas infinies, alors fais gaffe ! »

Le gamin semble laisser aller l'espace d'un instant ses défenses mentales, et le Kurgan perçoit ses pensées comme c'est le cas avec les mortels. Un fond d'exaspération très net, et des images venant de son rêve. Vu la violence avec laquelle elles lui parviennent, il a plutôt l'impression qu'on les lui jette à la figure…

Enfin, juste quelques scènes décousues qui n'ont aucun sens pour lui. C'est à peu près comme ses propres rêves prémonitoires, des cauchemars qui laissent une sale impression mais trop flous et imprécis pour avoir une vraie utilité. A moins que… Mais oui, ce bâtiment, avec l'enseigne « Silvercup » il le connaît. Il est passé devant deux jours plus tôt, il s'en souvient maintenant. Un bon endroit pour se battre, à l'abri des curieux cette fois. Quant à la fille en mauvaise posture, qui se balance au dessus du vide ficelée comme un saucisson, eh bien ça lui a traversé l'esprit aussi : c'est un traitement qu'il se verrait bien infliger à cette pétasse de Brenda Wyatt, tant la fliquette l'insupporte. Il sourit à cette idée.

Sourire qui s'évanouit bientôt. Le Kurgan ne prend pas vraiment le gamin au sérieux, mais quand même, il n'apprécie pas trop qu'on vienne lui prédire la défaite et la mort à la veille d'un combat... et puis, il ne peut s'empêcher d'écouter ce vieux fond de superstition qui remonte à sa jeunesse, il y a de cela des millénaires, quand il écoutait les vieux de sa tribu raconter des histoires de sorcellerie autour du feu de camp…

Toute cette histoire finit par l'énerver. NON, il ne se laissera pas aussi bêtement influencer. Il fera exactement ce qu'il avait décidé, et rien d'autre. Et cette conversation n'a que trop duré…

« J'y crois pas, à ton histoire, morveux. Inutile de te fatiguer. C'est pas toi qui va me flanquer la trouille, j'en ai vu d'autres. Maintenant laisse-moi et va-t-en !

« Avec plaisir. J'en ai marre, vous êtes trop bête, à la fin ! »

De l'insolence, maintenant. Il ne va pas laisser passer ça. Il se lève, menaçant, comme s'il allait le frapper.

Et il s'arrête net.

L'énergie glaciale se déploie autour du gamin, comme un voile de ténèbres menaçant. Une présence infiniment forte, prête à répondre à la moindre provocation…

Mais il est le Kurgan, et il ne se laisse intimider par rien, par personne.

Il saisit rudement le gamin, mais a peine l'a-t-il touché que la vague d'énergie glaciale l'entoure puis le submerge totalement. C'est affreux. Il est englouti par les ténèbres et ne maîtrise plus rien. La peur, une peur jamais connue, le prend à la gorge… Il ne peut pas résister. Il doit capituler devant cette force capable de le réduire en miettes…

Le Kurgan s'écarte vivement du gamin, comme s'il avait touché un serpent. L'expérience qu'il vient de vivre l'a complètement retourné, mais évidemment pour rien au monde il n' en conviendrait.

« Ah, intéressant…» réussit-il à dire d'un ton tranquille « Alors, tu as développé ce pouvoir pour en faire…ça. J'admets que ça fait son petit effet. De quoi compenser ta faiblesse et ta maladresse au combat ? Tu es si gringalet que tu dois à peine pouvoir tenir une épée. Tu n'es rien sans ce truc. » Il ajoute d'un ton méprisant : « La tricherie c'est bon pour les faibles. »

La riposte est cinglante :

_Jaloux. Tu as le même pouvoir , sauf que toi, tu ne sais même pas t'en servir parce qu'il y a que les épées qui t'intéressent. Et maintenant, tu es en rogne quand tu vois ce que moi je peux faire avec …_

Le Kurgan a sursauté. Le gosse n'a pourtant rien dit. Ces mots, il les a entendus dans son esprit. Ou alors, c'est juste son imagination qui lui joue des tours. Il préfèrerait.

_Ben oui, c'est moi, gros malin, pas le Saint-Esprit. Tu croyais vraiment être le seul à savoir faire ça ? Je fais comme toi, je lis les pensées des gens, et d'ailleurs les tiennes sont pas très compliquées. _

Jamais encore le Kurgan ne s'était fait moucher de la sorte. Ça en devient presque drôle…

Il se radoucit un peu : « Quand tu disais que tu n'avais pas peur de moi, tout à l'heure, c'était à cause de ton pouvoir ?

« Non… Rien à voir avec ça. Tout ce qui m'est arrivé, c'était après avoir essayé de me suicider, d'accord ? Eh bien depuis j'ai réessayé. Des tas de fois, de tas de manières différentes, et je me suis toujours raté. Les autres gens ont toujours peur de mourir ou de se faire tuer, moi je m'en fous. Mais la mort, on dirait qu' elle veut pas de moi…»

« J'ai tout essayé, pourtant. » continue le petit « La première fois, je me suis jeté du haut d'un pont, et je me suis fracassé sur les rochers en bas. Raté, je me suis réveillé dans l'eau, juste un peu sonné. Je me suis taillé les veines. J'ai avalé du poison. J'ai été heurté par un train…Et encore des tas d'autres choses, je ne sais plus…

_Tiens donc. T'es spécial, toi._ Les gens qui accèdent à l'immortalité sont généralement heureux d'avoir échappé à la mort, ils trouvent que ce qui leur arrive est merveilleux, et c'est seulement plus tard, longtemps après, quand ils voient leur famille et leurs amis vieillir et mourir les uns après les autres et qu'ils se retrouvent seuls, qu'ils commencent à déchanter.

Le petit a un peu relâché son attention, ce qui permet au Kurgan de percevoir à nouveau quelques bribes de pensées.

Pour autant qu'il puisse en juger, la jeunesse du blanc-bec a été assez comparable à ce qu'il a lui-même connu. Bien sûr, ça c'est passé à une autre époque, trois mille cinq cents ans plus tard, mais il y a eu autant de violence, et le gosse a moins bien su se défendre… Il ne pouvait le faire avec ses poings ou une arme, alors il y a eu ce pouvoir, qu'il devait posséder de naissance. Un pouvoir qui a grandi avec les coups et les humiliations, qui est devenu une force terrifiante qui pourrait bien un jour échapper à tout contrôle, se retourner contre lui et le détruire…

«Pourquoi est-ce que j'arrive pas à mourir ? » reprend le gamin.

« Peut-être parce que c'est déjà fait, le mioche. »

_Sa première tentative de suicide a été la bonne, mais il n'a rien compris à ce qui lui est arrivé, et ne sait pas ce qu'il est désormais. Pas d'instructeurs, pas de maître. Pas d'amis mortels non plus. La solitude. Il a vécu comme un mort-vivant…_

Ça alors. Un Immortel qui ne sait pas qu'il l'est, et en plus un Immortel suicidaire. Elle est bien bonne, celle-là…Pour le Kurgan, c'est même d'une drôlerie irrésistible. Il éclate de rire.

Le gosse en est carrément outré.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as passé presque tout ton temps à essayer de te tuer ? Personne ne t'a jamais rien dit sur ce que tu étais ?

« Comment ça ?

« Ton premier suicide a réussi. Au moins cette fois, tu ne t'es pas raté. Ce jour-là, tu es bel et bien mort.

« C'est ça, et maintenant je suis quoi… Un vampire ou un zombie ?

« T'es con. J'ai dit que tu étais quelqu'un comme moi. J'ai l'air d'un zombie ?

« Euh… »

Le petit trouve qu'il a effectivement une tête de déterré, mais ça, n'est-ce pas, vaut mieux pas le dire.

« Tu es devenu un immortel, gamin, alors inutile de chercher à te suicider, ça ne marchera plus jamais. Il y a certaines choses que tu dois savoir. Comme personne s'est donné la peine de te l'expliquer, c'est moi qui vais le faire. Après ça, on part chacun de son côté, et tu auras intérêt à garder tes distances. En tant que cinglé suicidaire, tu serais capable de venir me provoquer, mais tout ce que tu auras de moi dans ce cas c'est une raclée. Je ne me battrais pas contre un gringalet dans ton genre, et je ne veux pas d'un quickening comme le tien. Personne ne voudrait de ça. »

Et le Kurgan prend le temps de lui transmettre tout ce qu'il sait. Quelques explications, c'est bien peu de chose et ce n'est pas ça qui sauvera le gamin, jeté beaucoup trop tôt dans cette compétition féroce entre Immortels. Mais enfin, il aura fait son devoir. Le Kurgan a toujours respecté les règles. Toujours.

_Pauvre gosse, si seulement tu t'étais laissé le temps de grandir un peu avant de te foutre en l'air. Comme ça, tu ne t'es laissé aucune chance, tu vas perdre face au premier adversaire venu et tout ce que je peux te dire n'y changera rien. _

Le petit l'écoute attentivement. Il lui est très reconnaissant du temps qu'il lui accorde. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'aucun adulte ne s'était plus soucié de lui. Sa présence lui fait du bien...

Ils bavardent une bonne partie de la nuit. Au petit matin, le gamin finit par céder au sommeil, blotti sur son banc.

Le Kurgan en profite pour partir…


	2. Chapter 2

Bien sûr, le Kurgan ne tient aucun compte des avertissements du gamin. D'ailleurs, il a oublié depuis longtemps. Il défie MacLeod et, histoire de s'amuser un peu, il capture Brenda Wyatt. Il espère que cette dernière provocation va faire enfin sortir son adversaire de ses gonds, parce que jusqu'à présent le Highlander a tout du mollasson pas drôle…

Après l'avoir bien terrorisée, il ligote solidement sa prisonnière et la laisse se balancer au-dessus du vide, suspendue à la structure métallique qui supporte l'énorme enseigne au néon, tout au sommet du bâtiment.

Avant de partir, tout à l'heure, quand tout sera fini, il passera un coup de fil anonyme à la police pour signaler où se trouve Brenda, et qu'on aille la décrocher. En attendant, la fliquette va se payer une belle frousse. Vu de là-haut, les passants qui circulent au bas de l'immeuble ont l'air petits comme des fourmis tellement ils sont loin… Si jamais elle est sujette au vertige, elle va vraiment profiter de la vue.

Il se prépare à affronter un adversaire tellement médiocre que pour lui la victoire est certaine. Cette fois le Kurgan n'imagine même pas qu'il peut perdre.

D'abord, tout se passe comme prévu. Il a le dessus sur le Highlander, et sans difficulté. Et puis, insensiblement, les choses commencent à se gâter. La fliquette a réussi à se libérer toute seule. Elle aurait pu s'enfuir, mais non, il fallu que cette sacré bonne femme vienne au secours de son copain, et la garce a réussi à le déconcentrer au pire moment. A la suite de quoi, son adversaire a réussi à lui infliger coup sur coup deux blessures sérieuses.

Les deux adversaires se mesurent du regard, prêts à attaquer. La chance a bien tourné. Cette fois, pour le Kurgan, ce sera peut-être la fin.

Non. A la dernière seconde, quelqu'un a surgi entre eux. Le gamin. C'est lui qui a reçu le coup qui était destiné au Kurgan et maintenant il titube, la gorge ouverte, avant de s'effondrer.

Le géant en reste un instant stupéfait…

« Salaud ! Ce n'est qu'un gosse ! »

Et il se lance dans le combat avec une rage décuplée. Un bête moment de distraction, et il a manqué finir sous la lame de cet adversaire qui ne vaut rien… L'erreur ne se reproduira plus.

Il est furieux contre le gamin aussi.

« C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour te tuer cette fois, petit imbécile ? » grogne-t-il entre ses dents.

Les cordes vocales du gosse ont été tranchées net, il ne peut plus émettre le moindre son. C'est mentalement qu'arrive la réponse :

« Tu aurais du m'écouter, mais je savais que tu ne le ferais pas. » Et non, cette fois il n'avait pas envie de mourir.

« Alors pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

La réponse est confuse : le petit est de nouveau en train de sombrer.

Une vague image, la conversation qu'ils ont eue quelques jours plus tôt dans l'église. Quoi, le blanc-bec était prêt à prendre tous les risques pour lui venir en aide, juste parce qu'il lui a accordé un tout petit peu de son temps, autant dire rien à l'échelle de sa très longue vie ?

Il semble que jamais personne n'en ait fait autant avant lui …

Si le gamin n'avait pas envie de mourir, pourquoi diable n'a-t-il pas utilisé son pouvoir pour neutraliser le Highlander ? Cela aurait été plus simple, plus efficace et ne lui aurait fait courir aucun danger.

La tradition. Toujours se battre à un contre un. Ce qu'il lui a enseigné quelques jours plus tôt.

C'était _leur_ combat. Il ne pouvait pas intervenir. Mais s'il se faisait tuer _par_ _accident,_ son quickening bizarre mettrait peut-être le Highlander hors de combat quand il le recevrait…

Raisonnement très con et suicidaire, comme on peut décidément s'y attendre avec ce gosse, mais en même temps il lui a fallu une sacrée dose de courage.

Les lames se heurtent dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Et cette fois le sabre du Highlander se brise net…

Avec un autre adversaire, il y aurait peut-être une trêve, une autre chance, mais il sait qu'avec le Kurgan il ne faut pas y compter. Il leur faut fuir ce piège mortel… Contre toute attente, le Kurgan les laisse s'échapper.

Il entend des sirènes de voitures de police au loin. Les dégâts qu'ils ont fait subir au bâtiment n'ont pas du passer inaperçus, les flics ont dû croire à un règlement de comptes particulièrement violent entre malfrats et d'un moment à l'autre ils vont rappliquer…

Il n'est plus temps de penser à combattre, c'est foutu pour aujourd'hui. Il est temps de partir maintenant, sinon l'intrusion des mortels va venir sérieusement lui compliquer la vie…

En quittant les lieux, le Kurgan passe devant le gamin, qui n'a toujours pas récupéré. Il s'en étonne un peu. Le petit n'a pas les mêmes facultés de guérison que lui. La blessure a été presque fatale. Il n'en finit pas de mourir et de revenir à la vie…

« Tu sais quoi ? Il y avait un petit défaut dans ton plan, gamin : le Highlander te tue, je le tue ensuite, et qui hérite de ton quickening : moi. J'en veux pas, de ce truc, rien à faire. Tu peux te le garder ! »

Le gamin a un faible sourire, et perd conscience à nouveau…

Le Kurgan ne s'en fait pas pour lui : il guérira, comme ça a été le cas pour lui-même autrefois. Oui mais…Vu comme il est blessé, il y a un faible risque qu'il reste à jamais coincé entre la vie et la mort… Et un risque beaucoup plus grand qu'il n'ai pas quitté les lieux quand les flics arriveront.

Cet abruti de MacLeod a sûrement révélé des tas de choses à Brenda, qu'il aurait mieux fait de garder secrètes. Il y a tant de jolies petites mortelles de part le monde, pourquoi ce crétin est-il allé s'amouracher d'une policière ?

Enfin bref, en trouvant le gamin, ils ne seraient pas longs à comprendre qu'ils ont mis la main sur un Immortel.

Un Immortel qu'on allait probablement étudier, traiter en bête curieuse…

Il va arriver dans la rue quand il se ravise et rebrousse chemin. Il y a une partie de lui qui lui dit que c'est stupide, qu'il devrait déjà être loin, mais il ne l'écoute pas. Il ne peut pas laisser faire ça à cet enfant.

Le gamin a fait ce que personne n'a jamais fait : il a risqué sa vie pour lui. Le Kurgan ne sait pas s'il aurait lui-même eu ce courage, pour sauver quelqu'un d'autre… probablement non, et d'ailleurs pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Enfin zut, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Il ne va pas se mettre à faire du sentiment, maintenant ?

Il ne sait pas comment il a fait, mais il est retourné chercher le gamin, a rejoint sa voiture cachée tout près et a réussi à quitter le quartier pourtant déjà grouillant de flics sans attirer l'attention.

Il conduit sagement, pas comme à son habitude, ce n'est pas le moment de se faire remarquer. Il regrette maintenant de s'être rasé le crâne « pour se déguiser », ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen de passer inaperçu.

Avec à côté de lui un gamin entre la vie et la mort, avec une épouvantable blessure qui pisse encore le sang, il doit faire gaffe. Si jamais il devait se faire arrêter, les explications seraient difficiles à trouver.

Ah, les mortels et leur police… Ils se sont montrés un petit peu trop insistants ces derniers temps. Si seulement ils se contentaient de s'occuper de leurs oignons. Ils finiront par devenir une véritable nuisance pour les immortels, à la longue… Mais le Kurgan n'a pas l'intention de se laisser pourrir la vie. Il va disparaître à nouveau, se faire oublier… Pour un siècle, s'il le faut. Depuis le temps, il excelle à ce petit jeu.

Tant qu'à faire, autant quitter les Etats-Unis, il n'a plus aucune raison d'y rester. L'heure de la Rencontre n'a pas encore sonné, et rien ne dit qu'elle aura lieu dans ce pays… Il repartirait bien pour un temps au fin fond de la Russie, le temps qu'on l'oublie... Enfin, on verra plus tard, il a des soucis plus immédiats …

Il jette un rapide coup d'œil au gamin, sur le siège à côté. Il est calme pour l'instant. Endormi ou évanoui…

Pauvre gosse… Sa propre blessure à la gorge, autrefois, n'a mis que quelques instants à se refermer, alors que ça fait des heures maintenant que le petit souffre et manque s'étouffer dans son sang…

Il est en train de doubler un camion quand sa voiture fait soudain une embardée inexplicable, et va riper contre le camion. La carrosserie craque , grince, comme un jouet sur le point d'être écrasé par une main géante. Sur le siège à côté, le petit s'est à moitié réveillé, et le Kurgan perçoit ses pensées décousues. Il ne sait pas où il est, et il n'est pas en état de maîtriser son pouvoir.

« Arrête, petit con ! C'est pas le moment ! » grogne le Kurgan.

La voiture part de nouveau en zigzag, cette fois, elle manque heurter un 4x4. Le conducteur répond par des coups de klaxon furieux. Hors de lui , il baisse encore sa vitre pour gueuler une bordée d'injures.

Le Kurgan a repris le contrôle, et le gamin s'est calmé.

« Bon. C'est peut-être pas la bonne approche… » se dit le géant « J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt… Plus je lui crie dessus et plus les choses s'aggravent , évidemment. Un grand type qui l'engueule… comme quand il avait affaire à son père qui le battait… C'est la situation même qui lui a fait développer son pouvoir, pour se protéger, et c'est ce que je peux trouver de plus dangereux…»

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, tout recommence. Cette fois-ci, le Kurgan gare prudemment la voiture sur le bord de la route.

Bon, alors il sait déjà que ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver… D'ailleurs maintenant, la première surprise passée, il trouve la situation plutôt intéressante… S'opposer au pouvoir du gamin, surtout quand celui-ci est à peine conscient, c'est un peu comme jouer avec le feu, et il a toujours eu le goût du risque.

Ce pouvoir est en lien avec la peur, la détresse… Et s'il essayait de détourner son attention, d'occuper son esprit à autre chose ? Est-il seulement en mesure de percevoir des images mentales pour l'instant ? Si oui, quelque chose de tranquille, ou de drôle, pourrait le calmer un moment… C'est qu'il n'a pas tant que ça de souvenirs de ce genre… Sa mémoire est pleine de souvenirs de combats, il se rend soudain compte n'a pas prêté attention à grand-chose d'autre à travers les siècles. Mais allez, il faut se dépêcher de trouver quelque chose…

Des souvenirs d'enfance lui reviennent soudain à l'esprit. Même si la vie était très rude dans sa tribu de l'Age du Bronze, il y a quand même eu quelques bons moments, des chahuts mémorables avec d'autres garnements de son village…

Ces situations qui le font sourire plongent le gamin de la fin du XXème siècle dans la perplexité la plus totale…Qui sont ces gens, qui vivent comme à la préhistoire ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent ? Ils parlent une drôle de langue, on y comprend rien… Ça se passe où ?

Le Kurgan trouve la réaction du petit très drôle. « A vrai dire c'est assez compliqué… Je te raconterai ça plus tard… » dit-il.

La voiture s'est arrêtée. Il fait nuit… Le petit reprend conscience, jette un coup d'œil inquiet autour de lui, et attend, tous ses sens en éveil. Mais il n'ose pas poser de question…

« C'est un petit motel où il n'y a pas grand monde. On va aller dormir… »

Le gamin essaie de bouger, mais tout mouvement réveille la douleur de sa gorge ouverte. Et il est très faible. Trop faible pour se lever de son siège. Mais il réessaie quand même. Il a peur que le Kurgan se fâche s'il n'arrive pas à le suivre… L'effort a usé ses dernières forces, et il plonge à nouveau dans l'inconscience, quand il se sent soulevé par des bras solides…

Quand il revient à lui, ils sont dans la chambre. Il est étendu sur un lit, et le Kurgan est en train de nettoyer et de panser sa blessure. Il fait ce qu'il peut, mais la délicatesse n'est pas son fort... Ça fait mal. Le gamin fait de son mieux pour être brave… Il se crispe par moments sous l'effet de la douleur, mais ne se débat pas.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps s'est écoulé. Il a dû perdre connaissance à nouveau…Il se laisse bercer par le bruit de la pluie qui bat les vitres. Dehors, la nuit tombe. Il aurait donc passé une journée entière à somnoler ? Il a perdu toute notion du temps, mais il se sent bien, au chaud, au calme, en sécurité… une douce torpeur l'envahit et bientôt il se rendort.

Un peu plus tard, le grincement de la porte le tire du sommeil. Le Kurgan vient d'entrer dans la chambre, il jette son blouson sur la chaise, et vient s'asseoir sur le bord du lit :

« Salut, petit. Content de te voir réveillé. »

Cette voix, pourtant pas particulièrement douce, comme le gamin aime l'entendre… C'est si bon de savoir qu'il n'est pas seul, qu'un adulte veille sur lui.

Il veut répondre mais aucun sonne sort de sa bouche. Déjà, il panique…

« T'inquiète pas. Ta joue est guérie, mais ta gorge pas encore, et c'est plus vilain. Ta voix reviendra peut-être, je ne sais pas. Il faut attendre. Pour un immortel, tu ne cicatrises pas vite. Je t'ai soigné comme j'ai pu… »

Le gamin a retrouvé son calme. Il pourrait communiquer mentalement, mais rien, le silence complet… Le Kurgan s'en étonne un peu. Rien, ou presque, ne filtre à travers la barrière mentale… Sauf , très faiblement… un sentiment d'embarras. Un souvenir de la première fois où ils ont communiqué ainsi, et où il l'a carrément engueulé. Le Kurgan éclate de rire.

« C'est rien, petit. Je ne t'en veux pas. Et l'engueulade, peut-être bien que je la méritais ! »

Il vérifie rapidement les pansements du gamin. Ils ont tenu, et sont encore en place. La blessure saigne moins, et la respiration du petit ne fait plus cet horrible gargouillis… La guérison semble en bonne voie. Il remonte la couverture, quand il perçoit une timide interrogation mentale. Le petit ne sait plus très bien où il est, il se sent un peu perdu…

« On est à deux jours de route de New York. On a fait du chemin, depuis… l'autre jour. Le voyage a été un peu mouvementé, ton…. mauvais côté s'est réveillé deux ou trois fois.

« Je suis désolé…

« Ne le sois pas. Tu n'y pouvais rien, et je ne suis pas contre un peu d'animation de temps en temps... »

Le Kurgan se laisse tomber sur le lit d'à côté. « Bonne nuit, petit… »

Il est fatigué mais comme d'habitude le sommeil le fuit. Il se tourne et se retourne, faisant grincer le matelas. Le gamin l'entend jurer et pester mentalement contre tous les mortels alentour, dont les pensées l'empêchent de dormir.… Il sourit . Ce grand gars très fort ne sait pas se protéger contre ça ? C'est si facile pourtant… Il n'a jamais utilisé son pouvoir pour protéger quelqu'un d'autre, mais il essaie… Ça a dû marcher parce que le Kurgan s'endort bientôt paisiblement…

Le gamin, lui, est bien réveillé et essaie désespérément de rassembler ses idées… Les souvenirs des événements des jours précédents lui reviennent mais flous, en désordre et de façon très fragmentaire…

Le grand type de son cauchemar, que l'autre a appelé le Kurgan … Leur conversation dans l'église…Le combat, la blessure qu'il a reçue… Après cela, il pensait juste se traîner dans un coin et attendre de récupérer, mais contre toute attente le Kurgan est revenu le chercher, l'a emmené avec lui et soigné… Il ne s'attendait à aucune aide, surtout venant de lui. Personne ne lui a jamais tendu la main...

Un peu de bienveillance à son égard, c'était si inattendu et si bon…Mais il ne se fait pas d'illusions : ça ne durera pas. Bientôt il retournera à la solitude et à l'abandon. Il n'a rien d'autre à attendre de la vie.

Le lendemain matin, le gamin va nettement mieux, et se sent assez fort pour se lever.

« Il y a du sang partout. On ferait bien d'enlever tout ça, sinon la proprio va crier au meurtre ! » dit le Kurgan « Pour commencer, va te laver. »

Le gamin passe un long moment sous la douche à se débarbouiller. Cela fait des années qu'il n'a plus été si propre.

Le Kurgan a mis les vêtements pleins de sang du petit à tremper dans l'évier. Il prête au gamin un T-shirt noir qui lui descend presque aux genoux …

Déjà, le petit n'en peut plus de fatigue. Il s'écroule sur le lit et se rendort aussitôt...

Le lendemain, le gamin est seul dans la chambre quand il se réveille. Sa blessure à la gorge lui fait encore un peu mal mais dans l'ensemble il se sent bien. Il se lève, trouve ses vêtements secs et à peu près propres dans la salle de bains. Heureusement qu'ils sont plutôt sombres, comme ça ce qui reste des taches suspectes se voit moins. Il s'habille, puis s'approche du miroir, au dessus du lavabo, pour voir à quoi ressemble sa blessure.

C'est un sacré choc…Sur sa joue court une belle balafre, déjà bien cicatrisée, mais son cou… c'est horrible. L'entaille est énorme, presque large d'un doigt, et va en biais de la base de la mâchoire- où elle prolonge la balafre- à la pointe de l'épaule de l'autre côté. Plongé dans ce spectacle d'horreur, le gamin n'a pas entendu le Kurgan entrer dans la chambre et sursaute…

Propre, le gosse n'a plus l'air d'un petit tas de misère. Un gamin brun aux yeux bleus, au teint pâle… Il lui ressemble, c'est marrant. Un peu comme s'il était tombé par hasard sur quelqu'un de sa tribu, après des millénaires, dans une ville moderne... Il pourrait facilement passer pour son fils, ou son frère. Un vrai petit Kurgan… Sauf qu'il aurait vraiment fait moucheron parmi les hommes de son clan, tous très grands.

Dans la journée, il vont partir.

«… J'ai dit à la proprio que je voyageais avec mon petit frère malade, mais comme elle ne t'a pas encore vu elle va finir par croire que je trimballais un cadavre dans mes bagages ! »

_« Petit frère ?_

« Ben oui, fallait bien que j'invente quelque chose. Et puis… Tu peux rester avec moi si tu veux. On peut faire un bout de chemin ensemble… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

_Pas de mots mais comme une vague de bonheur…_

Ils rassemblent leurs affaires pour partir. Cacher l'impressionnante balafre du gamin, et le fait qu'il ne peut plus parler, sera une affaire compliquée...

Le Kurgan lui met une écharpe autour du cou, une qui lui a servi des fois à cacher sa propre cicatrice.

Ils passent devant le bureau de la réceptionniste, une dame à lunettes entre deux âges, ronde et avenante. Ça commence mal, la dame est une redoutable bavarde et le petit, évidemment, ne peut lui répondre autrement que par un sourire.

« Il a mal à la gorge, et une bonne extinction de voix » explique le Kurgan, et il ajoute : « Frérot, ne reste pas dans le courant d'air, va à la voiture, je te rejoins avec les bagages »

A la vue de ce gamin pâle comme la mort, avec de gros cernes sous les yeux, la grosse dame s'est un peu étonnée… Mais le grand frère pas rassurant semble bien s'en occuper, et ils paraissent bien s'entendre. Il ne faut pas juger les gens sur leur mine, après tout…

Le Kurgan cherche toujours à se défaire de la bavarde, quand il perçoit les pensées agacées du petit. Dehors, sur le parking, il a été pris à partie par une bande de garnements, qui évidemment ont remarqué sa cicatrice…

« Hé, Frankenstein ! C'est pas un peu tôt pour Halloween ? »

Comme le gamin ne peut plus parler, il ne peut pas leur dire tout le bien qu'il pense d'eux. Le Kurgan se dépêche d'intervenir avant qu'il n'ait l'idée d'utiliser son pouvoir.

Impressionnés par le géant, les jeunes se sont tout de suite éloignés. Il y a encore le rouquin qui semble être le meneur, qui s'attarde et veut faire le malin.

« Et toi, tu va te déguiser en quoi pour Halloween ? En citrouille ? » grommelle le Kurgan. En fait, c'était la réplique que méditait le gamin, et elle est plutôt bien trouvée…

Les deux Immortels continuent d'entendre les pensées qui émanent du petit groupe qui s'éloignent. On a remarqué qu'ils ont tous les deux une impressionnante balafre à la gorge, qui naturellement ne doit pas être vraie vu comme c'est moche « mais qui fait vachement réel ». Oh, et puis on trouve qu'avec son crâne rasé il a l'air d'un cancéreux sous chimio…

Sales mioches.

Un peu plus loin, à la sortie de la ville, la voiture est prise dans un embouteillage. Le Kurgan jure à mi-voix, serre les dents à l'idée de tous ces gens autour d'eux, de toutes leurs pensées qui d'un instant à l'autre vont lui vriller le cerveau… Il va allumer la radio à fond, pour couvrir cet insupportable brouhaha, quand soudain, il perçoit quelque chose d'anormal. Rien… Un complet et bienfaisant silence. Il continue à entendre, bien sûr, mais les pensées des autres se sont tues. Le premier vrai moment de répit depuis des siècles. Quelle sensation délicieuse, c'est vraiment le paradis.

« C'est toi qui fais ça, petit ?

« Quoi ?

« Tu sais bien…

« Tu veux que j'arrête ?

« Oh non, continue, s'il te plaît… »

Il maintient donc sa puissante barrière mentale, et ne dit rien pour le laisser profiter du silence…

C'est un gentil gamin, sage, pas contrariant. Sa compagnie est agréable. Pour un peu le Kurgan commencerait vraiment à s'attacher à lui, mais il sait qu'il ne le faut pas. C'est un autre immortel…

Sauf qu'il n'a pas la moindre envie d'avoir à le combattre un jour, et de prendre son quickening. Le petit, en se battant à sa manière non conventionnelle, pourrait avoir ses chances même face à lui, mais, loin de vouloir profiter de son avantage, il ne lui a jamais voulu que du bien. Jusqu'à risquer sa vie pour lui venir en aide …

C'est un cas à part, ils n'ont aucune raison de devenir un jour des adversaires. Mieux, c'est la seule personne avec laquelle il pourrait s'entendre. Même si ce n'est qu'un enfant.

D'un accord tacite, ils avaient convenu de se séparer dès que le petit aurait un peu récupéré, et de repartir chacun de leur côté… Et maintenant que le gamin va mieux, il commence à penser que le moment est venu de partir. C'est lui qui veut en prendre l'initiative… Evidemment, ce sera dur de se retrouver de nouveau tout seul, mais il veut être fort. Il n'attendra pas qu'on le chasse, il disparaîtra avant.

En fin d'après-midi, ils s'arrêtent un moment au bord de la route pour se dégourdir les jambes.

Le Kurgan a perçu quelques bribes de pensées du petit. Il veut partir ? Eh bien, ça le regarde. Après tout, tout ce qu'il lui avait proposé c'était de faire un bout de chemin ensemble, pas de devenir sa nounou à vie. Il a fait ce qu'il pouvait pour le petit et maintenant, le reste ne dépend plus de lui.

Des conneries, tout ça. En réalité le Kurgan se voit de moins en moins l'abandonner. Le petit ne tiendrait pas longtemps tout seul. Il est immortel depuis quelques petites dizaines d'années tout au plus, autant dire un bébé par rapport à lui, et s'il a du courage, il n'a aucune expérience. Il n'a pas voulu prendre son quickening, mais tôt ou tard, un autre immortel voudra posséder son pouvoir de destruction… Et le petit n'essaiera peut-être même pas de se défendre, tant la volonté de vivre lui fait défaut…

Le Kurgan voit le gamin s'éloigner, l'air de rien, et naturellement, il sait aussi ce qu'il a en tête. Le petit ne se fait pas d'illusions, il sait quelle vie l'attend. Il est seul au monde, et n'a nulle part où aller. Personne ne l'attend nulle part. Ses tentatives de suicide sont promises à l'échec, il le sait maintenant, mais il sait aussi qu'il ne pourra pas s'empêcher longtemps de recommencer. A moins qu'il ne rencontre un autre immortel qui…

_Il mérite mieux que ça,_ pense le Kurgan.

Les choses pourraient aussi tourner autrement, cela ne tient qu'à lui. Il pourrait le garder auprès de lui, l'aider à maitriser son pouvoir, jouer le rôle du père ou du grand frère plein d'expérience qui rassure, mais aussi qui pose des limites. Un rôle jamais tenu dans tous ses siècles d'existence. Comme quoi, la vie peut toujours vous surprendre…

Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais en attendant il serait peut-être temps qu'il se remue et qu'il aille le rattraper. Le petit est déjà loin. Pas question qu'il le laisse filer. Le gamin est à peine en convalescence, c'est pas le moment d'aller dormir dehors, surtout avec l'orage carabiné qui menace. Bien sûr, il ne risque pas la mort mais quand même. . .

_Il veut être courageux. Il veut être brave. Mais ce n'est qu'un enfant fragile, qui craint se retrouver à nouveau tout seul. Pour partir, il a du vraiment se faire violence. Un enfant fragile, mais qui a sa fierté. Il ne veut pas s'imposer, et jamais il n'avouerait sa détresse, son besoin de protection…_

Le Kurgan ne le sait que par les quelques bribes de pensées et d'émotions qui ont passé sa barrière mentale. Ce gamin est tellement semblable à celui qu'il a été, quelques millénaires plus tôt, et sa détresse lui fait mal…

Il le rejoint.

« Je ne t'aurais jamais chassé. Et puis, arrête donc de croire que tu déranges, c'est pas vrai. Je me suis fait à la solitude parce qu'il le fallait bien, mais en fait je n'ai rien contre un peu de compagnie. »

Le gamin garde le silence, verbalement et mentalement.

« Ne fais pas ça, petit. Ne t'en vas pas. Tout seul tu n'as aucune chance.

_« Je n'ai jamais eu aucune chance de toutes façons. Alors, foutu pour foutu…_

« Non, c'est pas foutu. Te laisse pas aller, gamin… »

Le petit se tait. Pas de communication mentale non plus, seulement un fond d'émotions. La fatigue et le chagrin. Il en a marre. Marre de tout. De sa vie solitaire et misérable, de ce pouvoir qu'il ne sait pas vraiment contrôler…

« Tu as dit que j'avais le même pouvoir que toi… Alors Je peux peut-être t'aider. Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai, je ne promets rien, mais je vais essayer… Jamais encore je n'ai eu à m'occuper d'un gamin, et je ne saurai sans doute pas toujours comment m'y prendre avec toi… mais tu auras plus de chances de t'en sortir avec moi que tout seul. Si tu veux vraiment partir, je ne te retiendrais pas, mais j'aimerais bien que tu restes… On s'entendait plutôt pas mal, tous les deux, non ?»

Ces paroles, il les aurait attendues en vain de son père, qui le battait et qui un jour l'a mis à la porte sans remords. Ce rude guerrier a su montrer bien plus de compassion…

Le gamin se détourne, il sent venir les larmes et ne veut pas que le Kurgan le voie pleurer…

Bien sûr qu'il aimerait rester avec lui… Mais sa propre famille l'a abandonné, et les rares amis qu'ils s'est faits se sont vite détournés de lui, par peur, dès qu'ils ont su pour ses pouvoirs, alors il a peur que leur entente ne dure pas longtemps…

_« Tout le monde finit par me laisser tomber… _

« Mais moi je ne suis pas « tout le monde » ...

_« Et moi je ne suis plus « une espèce de nain couleur poussière » ?_

« Tu sais , ça arrive à tout le monde d'être con… Et des fois je peux l'être terriblement. Tu es tout petit par rapport à moi, c'est entendu, mais tu as le courage d'un lion, et c'est toi qui m'as sauvé la vie. Pas le contraire. Tu es fier, et tu ne te pardonnes rien. Tu devrais, tu n'es encore qu'un gosse…»

L'orage a fini par éclater, et c'est sous des trombes d'eau qu'ils rejoignent la voiture. Le petit est trempé et grelotte. Le Kurgan ôte son blouson et le lui pose sur les épaules.

Ils reprennent la route. Le gamin s'endort bientôt sur son siège, très paisiblement semble-t-il, puisque son pouvoir ne se manifeste pas. Toujours le même temps de chien, et le Kurgan en a bientôt marre de conduire sous la pluie battante. Ils s'arrêtent pour la nuit dans un autre motel crasseux, au bord d'une route secondaire.

Ce n'est pas une vie pour le petit, ça…se dit le Kurgan. Il est à peine remis de sa blessure, et il paraît si fragile pour un Immortel… Ou peut-être que c'est juste parce que c'est un gamin qu'il donne cette impression. Après tout, le Kurgan n'a guère l'habitude des enfants.

Le gosse passe son temps à sursauter. Il sait qu'il n'a rien à craindre du Kurgan, mais il a du mal à se faire à son comportement brusque et exubérant …

Le Kurgan trouve ça drôle, bien sûr, mais d'un autre côté, il ne l'a pas pris sous son aile pour le traumatiser encore plus…Va falloir qu'il se calme, et qu'il tâche de se comporter pour une fois en adulte responsable. A trois mille ans et des poussières, il est plus que temps.

Ils bavardent tranquillement en attendant le sommeil.

« Euh, petit ? Je suppose que tu ne t'appelles pas petit, ou moustique, ou moucheron ? Tu as bien un nom ?

_Il se rend compte qu'il a oublié, et panique… Ses multiples tentatives de suicide ont sérieusement affecté sa mémoire : il ne sait plus son nom, ni son âge, et pour ce qui est de ses origines et de son passé, seulement des images vagues. Elles sont pleines de violence et de tristesse. Il n'a pas vraiment envie de se souvenir…_

« C'est pas grave, on va trouver autre chose en attendant que ça te revienne.

Le Kurgan réfléchit à un nom. Il pense à d'autres identités qu'il a envisagées pour lui-même autrefois et jamais utilisées …

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de Timothy ? Tim Kruger ? Ça sonne bien, non ?

_« Oui, ce serait super ! »_

Il a répondu mentalement, comme toujours depuis sa blessure, et sa réponse a été accompagnée d'une grande vague de bonheur. Le Kurgan sourit devant tant d'enthousiasme.

« Tu sais, je ne te demande pas d'abandonner tout sens critique. Si ça ne te plaît pas , tu as le droit de le dire, et ne te gêne pas pour le faire… »


	3. Chapter 3

Cela fait maintenant quelques mois que le Kurgan et Tim se sont rencontrés. Peu à peu, le Kurgan s'installe dans son rôle de grand frère, et bizarrement, contre toute attente, ça lui plaît.

Pour l'instant ils continuent de voyager sans but précis, en attendant de peut-être trouver un endroit où se poser. Souvent, le Kurgan a mené ce genre de vie, par le passé. Il a toujours aimé bouger, et préféré errer selon son caprice plutôt que de prendre la peine de se construire une nouvelle vie, ailleurs et sous un autre nom, toutes les quelques années. A quoi bon, si tout est régulièrement à refaire ?

Mais à présent, le petit est là et les choses sont différentes. Oui, le moment est venu de s'installer tranquillement quelque part, et de mener une vie plus normale, au moins pour un temps. De nouveau, le Kurgan considère l'idée rentrer chez lui, en Russie. Cela fait si longtemps… Il y a encore une maison, dans un petit village perdu en pleine campagne à une centaine de kilomètres de Moscou. Là-bas, ils pourront vivre en paix.

Avant de rejoindre la Russie, il s'arrêteront quelques temps à Berlin. Le Kurgan y a une vieille connaissance, un vieux médecin au courant de l'existence des Immortels mais qui a toujours su rester dans la discrétion. Il faudrait qu'il examine Tim. Ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça, le petit s'affaiblit trop. Sa blessure à la gorge a laissé de graves séquelles : il respire mal, parle à peine (sa voix, quand il arrive à dire quelque mots est une sorte de murmure rauque à peine compréhensible), avaler lui fait si mal qu'il ne se nourrit plus que de liquide ou de bouillie, et encore, son frère doit insister beaucoup... Et pourtant rien n'y fait, le gamin a dramatiquement maigri.

Tim a aussi gardé des traces de sa première mort – le suicide en se jetant d'un pont - : une fracture mal ressoudée à la jambe qui le fait légèrement boiter, et une épaule déplacée qui lui fait mal en permanence.

L'idée d'un séjour à l'hôpital ne plaît guère à Tim. Le gamin est resté très méfiant, il ne fait vraiment confiance qu'à son frère. Etre séparé de lui l'inquiète. Et puis d'abord, c'est qui ce mortel qui se soucie du bien des Immortels ? Ce serait bien étonnant qu'il agisse par simple bonté d'âme, les gens ne sont pas comme ça, alors ça cache quoi de pas net ?

« Oui, bien sûr, il y trouve aussi son intérêt. Il y a une vieille entente entre nous. » explique le Kurgan « Comme tout bon mortel qui se respecte, il est fasciné par l'immortalité. Ça fait très longtemps qu'il étudie le sujet , à l'échelle d'une vie de mortel je veux dire. Nous soigner lui fournit à chaque fois de nouvelles données pour ses recherches, et tout le monde est content…

_« Il fait des recherches sur nous, ce bonhomme ? Alors il nous voit comme des espèces de bêtes curieuses ? » _Le petit n'en dit pas davantage, mais ses pensées sont teintées d'inquiétude, maintenant il voit le brave docteur Werner comme une sorte de dangereux savant fou...

L'idée est assez drôle. Le Kurgan ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

« Mais non. C'est un médecin qui travaille très bien, et ses recherches sur l'immortalité, c'est rien de bien méchant. En plus, l'hôpital où il travaille se trouve sur une terre sacrée. C'est un endroit parfaitement sûr, tu vois, on ne peut pas rêver mieux. »

Oh si, Tim peut imaginer tout un tas de perspectives beaucoup plus agréables que ça. Et si le Kurgan pense que voir ce médecin est indispensable, ça veut dire que la décision d'y aller est déjà prise, et qu'il ne lui en parle que pour la forme.

Tim boude un peu. Il y a des moments comme ça où Victor a tendance à se comporter plus en père qu'en grand frère, et le petit préfère de loin leurs moments de franche rigolade…

Enfin, tout est planifié, et ils ne sont plus qu'a quelques jours du départ pour l'Europe. Ils vont rejoindre la prochaine ville et s'y tenir tranquilles jusqu'au moment de partir.

En chemin, ils s'arrêtent un moment sur une aire d'autoroute. Tout va bien jusqu'à ce qu'ils croisent un couple avec sa marmaille qui braille. L'humeur de Tim change brutalement du tout au tout. Il n'en manifeste rien extérieurement, mais cette vision l'a mis dans la plus folle des rages. Le Kurgan perçoit sa fureur , mais ne comprend pas ce qui se passe…

Le pouvoir de Tim échappe totalement à son contrôle. L'énergie glaciale frappe les enfants. Leurs pleurnicheries se changent en hurlements, ils s'écroulent au sol et se tordent de douleur. Les parents épouvantés ne comprennent pas ce qui se passe…

Vite, il faut arrêter ça ou Tim va les tuer, et peut-être dans la foulée tout détruire dans les environs.

Le Kurgan a pris le gamin par la main et l'entraîne à l'écart.

« Tim ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Tu m'entends ? » lui ordonne-t-il sèchement, à la fois verbalement et mentalement.

Le petit essaie désespérément de lui obéir, mais il a bien du mal à reprendre le contrôle.

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? »

Tim essaie de parler, mais ses cordes vocales blessées refusent de fonctionner. Il s'explique mentalement.

C'est désordonné et violent. Des bribes de son passé remontent à la surface, des souvenirs plein d'amertume. Une famille, d'autres enfants. Des gens très bien en apparence. Mais en réalité un père violent, une mère effacée, les autres enfants qui le rejettent, personne vers qui se tourner… Des coups, une profonde détresse et personne pour l'entendre. Tim est laissé de côté.. Personne pour prêter attention au petit en train de sombrer. Il déteste les enfants. Il déteste les familles.

Cela rappelle au Kurgan ses propres souvenirs d'enfant battu. Il comprend très bien ce que peut ressentir Tim, mais il n'a jamais consolé un enfant et ne sait pas trop quoi faire.

Il le serre maladroitement contre lui.

« Tim, c'est fini maintenant. Tu n'es plus tout seul, je suis là et je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. Alors, ne refais jamais ça, d'accord ? »

Il n'a pas l'habitude de tels débordements émotionnels… Il a pris le gamin sous son aile et ne l'abandonnera jamais, Tim le sait très bien, il a même pu le lire dans ses pensées, alors pas besoin de faire en plus de grandes démonstrations de sentiments, n'est-ce pas ?

Depuis les événements de New York, il se serait plutôt attendu à de nouveaux problèmes avec la police, parce qu'il est certainement encore recherché. Les confrontations entre Immortels étaient un peu passées au second plan. Le Kurgan n'avait plus rencontré un de ses semblables depuis MacLeod.

Et voilà que l'avant-dernier soir avant leur départ, alors qu'ils rentrent à leur hôtel, le Kurgan perçoit tout à coup la présence d'un autre Immortel pas loin. Tim l'a ressentie lui aussi, à la même seconde.

L'homme sort d'une ruelle obscure.

« Kurgan. Ça faisait longtemps que j'étais sur tes traces. Tu n'as pas été facile à retrouver, je dois dire. Et tu joues les gentils pères de famille, maintenant ? En voilà une surprise … »

L'un comme l'autre veulent rester dans la discrétion. Un combat en ville serait une très mauvaise idée. Ils conviennent d'un meilleur endroit pour se battre. Un lieu isolé, à la sortie de la ville. C'est tout près d'un vieux cimetière.

Le Kurgan décide d'emmener Tim avec lui. Il sera bien plus en sécurité sur une terre sacrée que seul dans leur chambre d'hôtel. C'est plutôt rare que deux Immortels s'associent, mais son adversaire peut avoir un complice, qui sait ? Et il ne veut prendre aucun risque pour le petit.

C'est une nuit de pleine lune où il souffle un vent glacé. Une nuit de film d'horreur…La voiture s'arrête devant le cimetière. C'est sinistre, et Tim n'est pas très rassuré. Ils passent le vieux portail rouillé qui grince et longent l'allée principale.

« Maintenant, je dois te laisser. Tu vas m'attendre ici, d'accord ? » dit le Kurgan « Ici, tu es sur une terre sacrée et tu ne risques rien. Ce n'est pas un endroit franchement rigolo, je sais bien, mais pas question de revenir à la voiture tout seul, tu m'as bien compris ? Défense absolue de bouger d'ici jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher.»

Tim ne se sent pas le courage de rester tout seul au centre du cimetière. Il court rejoindre son frère.

« Il ne t'arrivera rien ici, tu es parfaitement en sécurité…

« Tu en es vraiment sûr ?

« Evidemment. Je dois m'en aller maintenant. A tout à l'heure… »

Tim se force à s'arrêter devant la première tombe de l'allée, et s'assoit sur le bord de la dalle. Il est transi de froid et n'en mène pas large…

Juste de l'autre côté de la grille, l'autre Immortel attendait.

« Que c'est touchant ! J'aurais jamais cru ça de toi, Kurgan… On dirait que tu te ramollis avec l'âge. Et je te trouve un peu trop confiant sur l'issue du combat. Tu peux perdre… Et dans ce cas, ton petit trésor te suivra de près dans la mort… »

Le combat s'engage, là, juste devant le cimetière. Tim regarde, fasciné, horrifié. Il entend aussi tout ce que se disent les deux hommes.

« Ce gosse que tu protèges, c'est un Immortel aussi. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Protège-le bien de tous les autres, ça augmentera seulement vos chances de vous retrouver tous les deux face à face à la fin. Il ne peut en rester qu'un, n'oublie pas … UN SEUL . »

Ces paroles mettent le Kurgan dans la plus folle des rages. D'habitude, il aime se battre, mais là, il ne s'amuse plus, il combat seulement pour tuer. L'adversaire ne fait pas long feu.

De nouveau la tempête d'éclairs, la même chose que ce qu'il a vu à New York… Mais cette fois ça n'impressionne même pas Tim. Il est sous le choc des paroles de l'autre Immortel. Il en a presque la nausée.

« Viens, frérot, on rentre…Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

« _Ce qu'il a dit . Je ne veux pas qu'on devienne des ennemis un jour, et qu'on finisse par se battre._

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ça n'arrivera jamais. On trouvera un moyen d'y échapper… »

Pour le Kurgan, c'est une affaire classée. Ils ont tellement de chances de se faire tuer chacun de leur côté au cours des siècles à venir que la probabilité qu'ils soient un jour les deux derniers Immortels est tout à fait négligeable… Et, si jamais ça devait quand même arriver, sa décision est prise. Il a fait pas mal de saloperies au cours de sa très longue vie, mais s'attaquer à Tim, ça non. Pas question. S'il ne doit vraiment en rester qu'un, alors que ce soit le gamin. Après tout, lui, il a fait son temps.

Tim a le point de vue exactement opposé. La seule pensée qu'ils puissent devenir un jour des ennemis qui se combattent à mort l'emplit d'horreur. Si c'est ça qui les attend, il se débrouillera pour disparaître avant.

Le petit est devenu très taciturne. Il rumine des pensées sombres qu'il ne partage pas avec son frère. Le Kurgan attribue ces changements à l'état de santé de Tim, et ne s'en inquiète pas davantage.

Le jour du départ arrive, et ils partent pour l'aéroport. Si la police les recherche toujours, elle aura bien du mal à les repérer tant ils paraissent différents. Tim admire comment le Kurgan s'est transformé. Il n'en revient pas… Il n'a plus rien du voyou habillé de cuir noir qu'il a rencontré à New York. Cette fois, il a voulu se donner l'air le plus normal possible. Il a tout changé, non seulement son allure, mais son comportement, son vocabulaire…tout. Ses cheveux ont repoussé, maintenant il a de courtes boucles noires, et il est habillé très différemment : un jean et un pull blanc à col montant, qui cache sa cicatrice. Et Tim pouffe de rire quand une paire d'épaisses lunettes de myope vient parfaire le déguisement.

Il a l'air d'un père de famille sans histoires, accompagné d'un enfant sage.

Ils sont à présent à Berlin depuis un moment, installés dans une vie bien plus tranquille. Le docteur Werner a déjà vu Tim. Bientôt, le gamin entrera à l'hôpital.

Tim a pris l'habitude de cacher beaucoup de ses pensées à son frère. Si le Kurgan savait ce qui lui occupe l'esprit, il s'inquiéterait, mais il n'a aucun moyen de savoir…

Les paroles de l'Immortel que le Kurgan a décapité juste avant leur départ l'obsèdent. L'idée d'un combat à mort entre lui et Victor est intolérable.

Il ne veut pas guérir. Il veut mourir. Définitivement cette fois.

Il a longuement réfléchi à toutes sortes de façons de mourir. S'il était vraiment réduit en bouillie, peut-être qu'il ne pourrait plus se régénérer. Ce serait terminé. Etre heurté de plein fouet et écrasé par un train, par exemple, ça devrait marcher…

Dès lors, sa décision est prise. Un soir où le Kurgan est occupé et ne fait pas trop attention à lui, il quitte leur appartement sans bruit et se dirige droit vers la voie ferrée.

Il longe les rails quelques instants, voit les lumières d'un train qui se rapproche, et va à sa rencontre.

« TIMOTHY ! »

Au moment où il allait être happé, on le tire violemment en arrière. Victor l'a attrapé au vol, juste à temps, et ils sont tombés à la renverse tous les deux. Le train les frôle presque, dans un bruit d'enfer.

Le Kurgan n'a pas eu clairement accès à ses pensées, mais il a eu tout à coup un mauvais pressentiment qu'il a bien fait d'écouter. Quand il s'est soudain rendu compte de l'absence du petit, il a tout deviné en un éclair et il n'a eu que le temps de courir jusqu'à la voie ferrée…

« Ne recommence jamais ça, tu m'entends ? »

Le Kurgan le secoue rudement, mais sa main tremble. Tout s'est joué à quelques secondes…

Il est furieux. Il fait de son mieux pour protéger le gamin, tout en menant sa vie d'Immortel. Mais si en plus il doit le surveiller constamment pour éviter qu'il ne se tue… Il n'y arrivera jamais. Il fait tout ce qu'il peut, mais il ne peut pas être derrière lui tout le temps. Si Tim n'y met pas plus de bonne volonté, c'est perdu d'avance.

« Je tiens à toi, abruti, je n'en ai pas le droit ? Dans quel état tu crois que je serais, maintenant, si je t'avais retrouvé en miettes au bord de la voie ferrée ? C'est toujours pareil avec toi : dès que quelque chose ne va pas, tu veux tout envoyer balader et te tuer ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il n'y a que ça pour régler tes problèmes ? Je croyais que tu avais changé, mais non, rien à faire. Un vrai sale gosse, une foutue tête de cochon à qui on ne peut faire aucune confiance ! »

Tim fond en larmes.

Le Kurgan se radoucit un peu. Les pensées du petit sont un peu confuses, mais il saisit l'idée générale… Les paroles de son ancien adversaire continuent à faire leur œuvre.

« Mais enfin merde, ce type est mort depuis longtemps ! Combien de temps encore tu vas laisser ses foutaises te pourrir la vie ? Et puis tu pourrais m'écouter, aussi. Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?

« _Qu'il n'y a pratiquement aucune chance pour qu'on se retrouve tous les deux à la fin._

« Exactement. Tu es un Immortel, alors cesse de vouloir bêtement te tuer, tu en rencontreras assez d'autres qui voudront le faire à ta place.

_« Tout ça pour essayer d'être le dernier… Mais je m'en fous, moi, d'être le dernier ou pas. Ces histoires-là, ça m'est égal. Tout ce que je veux, c'est rester avec toi…_

« Mais un jour je ne serais peut-être plus là. C'est comme ça, aucun combat n'est gagné d'avance. Si un jour ça arrive il te faudra serrer les dents et continuer tout seul. Tu es Immortel, c'est comme ça , alors tu devras faire comme nous tous : te défendre, et essayer de tenir jusqu'à la fin. Abandonner sans combattre et se laisser tuer n'est même pas imaginable, c'est compris ?

_« Et celui qui gagne à la fin, il a tous les pouvoirs et il peut vraiment tout faire ?… Je veux dire, même faire revivre quelqu'un qui a été tué ? _

« C'est possible, je ne sais pas… »

A vrai dire, le Kurgan n'en a pas la moindre idée, il n'a même jamais réfléchi à la question, mais là, il a intérêt à se montrer convaincant .

« A la réflexion… certainement. Conclusion ?

_« On doit quand même essayer de s'en sortir tous les deux… mais si jamais on n'y arrivait pas tous les deux, celui qui reste doit continuer, parce que si jamais il gagne, il aura une chance de sauver l'autre._

« C'est mieux. Je préfère ça. Promets-moi d'y penser et de t'en rappeler, d'accord ? Et arrête tes conneries, ça commence vraiment à bien faire. Ça va mal en ce moment, je le sais, et je fais de mon mieux pour t'aider. Mets-y un peu du tien, au lieu de me faire ces grandes démonstrations de désespoir.

_« Je te promets, Victor… »_

Le Kurgan l'a pris dans ses bras, et il le porte jusqu'à la maison.

Pauvre petit bonhomme. Léger comme une plume, si frêle, si petit, si maigre, si pâle… On dirait le fantôme du gamin qu'il a rencontré à New York. On a de la peine à croire qu'il s'agisse du même garçon. Maintenant, il est mutilé, il a perdu sa voix, il respire avec peine… Victor en a le cœur serré.

Quelques jours plus tard, Tim entre à l'hôpital, le temps de soigner sa jambe et son épaule. On tente aussi de réduire les séquelles de sa blessure à la gorge, mais avec moins de succès. Tim trouve vraiment le temps long à l'hôpital, et se réjouit à l'idée de sa sortie. Enfin le jour tant attendu arrive, mais la joie est de courte durée…

Les interventions ont bien réussi, et comme on pouvait s'y attendre la cicatrisation est parfaite. Mais le médecin discute avec son frère, et en les écoutant Tim commence à s'inquiéter… Il est question de prolonger son séjour à l'hôpital.

Tim lève vers Victor un regard désespéré. Le Kurgan l'ignore, il ne répond pas non plus à ses supplications mentales, et donne son accord pour une nouvelle hospitalisation.

Tim attend d'être seul avec son frère pour laisser éclater sa fureur : « T'avais pas le droit de me faire ça !

« Je vais me gêner ! Regarde-toi, squelette ambulant, tu ressembles plus à un échappé de la morgue qu'à un patient de l'hôpital.

« _Euh, peut-être… mais je suis Immortel, alors..._

« Oui, et heureusement que tu l'es, sans ça tu ne serais plus de ce monde depuis longtemps.

« _N'importe quoi ! Il vient de dire que j'étais guéri !_

« Des suites des opérations seulement.

« Bon d'accord, _j'ai peut-être l'air malade, mais c'est seulement un air, en fait je vais très bien. Et puis, comme je suis immortel, de toutes façons c'est pas grave ! _

« Pas grave ? Tu n'imagines même pas le danger que tu cours en restant comme ça, idiot. Une proie facile pour le premier Immortel venu, et une proie intéressante qu'on ne lâchera pas. Tu es spécial, ils voudront tes pouvoirs, un jour tu peux être amené à te défendre tout seul parce que je ne peux pas être toujours derrière toi. Dans l'état où tu es, tu ne serais même pas capable de t'enfuir en courant. Alors un combat, on n'en parle même pas. Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Un point c'est tout. Et puis je ne te demande pas ton avis.

« _J'en ai marre que tu me traites comme un gamin, en âge réel je suis presque aussi vieux que ton docteur à la noix !_

« Bien essayé, mais tu es un Immortel. Par rapport à moi, tu n'es qu'un bébé, et je suis responsable de toi. Alors maintenant tu vas te taire et obéir !

«_Mais_ _c'est pas juste ! J'en ai ras le bol de tout ça et je veux que ça s'arrête ! J'ai pas besoin d'être soigné par ton espèce de vieux mortel , on dirait Frankenstein, il est vieux et il fait peur ! Et puis j'en ai marre d'être enfermé dans ce foutu hôpital, je le déteste et puis je vais le réduire en poussière dès que t'auras le dos tourné, ensuite je m'en irai et tu ne me retrouveras jamais !_

«Si tu veux que je te prenne au sérieux, c'est pas comme ça qu'il faut t'y prendre. Et pour ce qui est d'utiliser tes pouvoirs, je garderai un œil sur toi et je te conseille pas d'essayer. Ça barderait comme jamais depuis qu'on se connaît. »

Verbalement, il a été ferme. Mentalement il se répète mais avec un peu plus de douceur :

_« Fais pas ça, Tim. Ce serait vraiment stupide. Tu détestes peut-être cet hôpital, mais au moins tu y es en sécurité, alors ne va pas bêtement tout casser. Tu as une chance de guérir, alors saisis-la, nom d'un chien ! Moi, je ne saurais pas te soigner, alors tant pis si ça te déplaît, il faudra bien en passer par là.»_

Il se sont séparés fâchés. A vrai dire, le Kurgan est vite partagé entre la colère et l'amusement. Ça lui rappelle trop les terribles colères de son enfance. Bien entendu, lui, il n'avait pas le pouvoir de réduire quoi que ce soit en poussière par la seule force de sa volonté, mais bon… des fois, l'intention y était. Décidément, ils se ressemblent. Et Tim a aussi un côté sale gosse. Pour la première fois, le gamin l'a vraiment énervé. Pour un peu, lui aurait flanqué une bonne fessée.

Ce nouveau séjour à l'hôpital est un cauchemar sans fin pour Tim. Il s'ennuie comme jamais auparavant. Il est furieux contre son frère, il ne décolère pas. N'importe comment, il n'avait pas à lui imposer tout ça. Cette fois le gamin trouve qu'il a vraiment abusé de son autorité et il le lui pardonne mal.

Tim n'a pas de contact avec l'extérieur, mais le Kurgan passe régulièrement dans les environs, et essaie d'entrer en communication mentale. Mais Tim refuse de répondre ou l'envoie au diable. Mais bientôt son frère lui manque. Bien sûr que ce temps d'hospitalisation est dur à supporter, mais si Victor a pris cette décision, et s'il s'est montré sévère c'était seulement pour son bien…

Enfin, Tim peut quitter l'hôpital. Même s'il reste encore fragile, il va visiblement mieux. Suffisamment bien pour qu'ils puissent envisager le départ pour la Russie. Le Kurgan a repris contact avec son vieil ami Andreï, qu'il sera content de retrouver.

« Andreï est un vieil ami à moi, un mortel. On s'est connus à l'université, à Moscou, il y a plus de quarante ans maintenant. On faisait tous les deux des études d'archéologie et de langues anciennes… » explique le Kurgan.

_« Pourquoi faire semblant d'apprendre des trucs que tu savais déjà, et mieux que tout le monde ?» _demande Tim avec étonnement.

« Eh bien… Peut-être que j'avais envie de pouvoir parler de ma tribu, et de le sortir un peu de l'oubli. Pour en revenir à Andreï, tu verras, c'est un type bien.

_« Dis, c'est comment, là-bas ? C'est là où vivait ta tribu, dans le temps? _

« Non, on était beaucoup plus loin dans l'est. Mais je connais la région depuis si longtemps – il y a des siècles et c'est pas une façon de parler – que je m'y sens un peu chez moi aussi. J'y retourne de temps en temps.

_« Alors, toi, tu as un chez toi, un endroit où tu peux toujours revenir…_

« Oui, et un jour tu en auras un aussi. Tu retrouveras la mémoire et tu sauras d'où tu viens. »

Andreï est venu les attendre à l'aéroport. Comme d'habitude, les deux vieux amis ont un choc en se revoyant, le Kurgan parce qu'Andreï a pris un coup de vieux supplémentaire, Andreï en constatant une fois de plus que le Kurgan, lui, n'a pas changé. Il semble beaucoup plus jeune que lui maintenant. C'est drôle de penser qu'en réalité son ami a plus de quarante fois l'âge de son grand-père…

Autre motif d'étonnement, cette fois-ci : cette fois Victor n'est pas venu seul, il tient par la main un gamin pâle, à l'air timide, qui lui ressemble étonnamment… Son fils ? Les immortels ne peuvent pourtant pas avoir d'enfants… enfin, c'est ce qu'on lui a toujours dit. Il n'ose pas poser de question, c'est peut-être un sujet sensible.

Pour rentrer chez eux, il y a encore une longue route à faire. La nuit tombe, et il pleut, une petite pluie régulière qui donne envie de dormir. Assis à l'arrière, Tim regarde distraitement le paysage qui défile derrière la vitre. Andreï et le Kurgan bavardent en russe. Tim ne comprend rien mais la conversation le berce. De temps en temps, son frère entre en contact mental avec lui, et ils échangent quelques bribes de pensées, mais Tim commence vraiment à avoir sommeil.

Le Kurgan se fait charrier par Andreï, et il traduit mentalement pour le petit, parce qu'il trouve ça très drôle. Décidément, rien n'a changé entre eux. Il viennent à peine de se retrouver et déjà ils recommencent à blaguer et à se taquiner comme toujours…

«… Non, ça c'était le passé, et là je te parles du présent. Ça n'a plus rien d'une habitation, c'est une bauge dont même un sanglier ne voudrait pas. Et tu comptais vraiment y filer tout droit, là, en pleine nuit ?

« Pourquoi pas ? J'ai connu pire.

« Ça, c'est bien une idée à toi. Tu as peut-être envie de camper à la dure, mais ce n'est pas un endroit où on peut emmener un gamin. Je suis sûr que le petit Timothy aurait peur, là-bas. Tu ne vas quand même pas lui imposer ça ?

« Tu te fais des idées sur Tim. On fait des tas de choses rigolotes tous les deux. Tu peux être sûr qu'un peu d'aventure, ça ne lui ferait pas peur !

« Et puis toute la baraque peut vous tomber dessus, et là, tu ferais moins le malin !

« Mais non, c'est du solide. Et puis, de tous façons, on est Immortels tous les deux, alors…

« Immortel ou pas, attends de la voir en plein jour, ta bicoque. T'auras peur.

« T'exagères, elle est pas si moche que ça…

« J'ai pas dit qu'elle était moche, ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'elle ne tient plus debout que par habitude, parce qu'elle ne sait pas de quel côté tomber, c'est ça qui me plaît pas.

« Toi, t'a jamais aimé ma maison.

« Oh, mais si, c'est un coin bien tranquille. Tout à fait reposant et tout. Si elle a été hantée dans le temps, les fantômes sont sûrement partis depuis longtemps se chercher un endroit plus sûr !

« Tu y es allé voir comme je te l'avais demandé ?

« Oui, bien sûr. C'est crade et tout est pourri.

« Il faut toujours que tu dramatises tout. Quelle histoire pour un peu de poussière sur les meubles… Une petite vingtaine d'années de poussière, rien du tout. Je te vire ça d'un coup de torchon.

« …Non mon vieux, c'est plutôt tes meubles qui sont tombés en poussière, et il y en a une strate géologique. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous allez passer cette nuit chez moi, au chaud, et c'est pas la peine de discuter. » Il redevient sérieux pour ajouter : « Et puis j'ai peut-être envie de profiter un peu de la présence de mon vieux copain. On devrait se voir plus souvent, une dizaine d'années c'est rien pour toi, mais ça fait beaucoup pour un mortel comme moi…»

Lorsqu'ils arrivent à destination, le gamin s'est endormi pour de bon. Victor le porte à l'intérieur.

C'est là qu'Andreï remarque pour la première fois la cicatrice du petit.

« Ça alors. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? C'est affreux… Se faire sauvagement égorger, c'était une coutume chez vous les Kurgans ? »

Tim se réveille au son de sa voix, et demande mentalement à son frère :

_« Où est-ce qu'on est ? A la maison ?_

« Non, là on est chez Andreï. On va dormir ici cette nuit, et demain on sera chez nous. »

Un peu plus tard, Tim dort tranquillement dans sa chambre, et les deux vieux amis bavardent tous les deux devant la bonne flambée qu'Andreï a allumée dans la cheminée.

« Je t'aurais vu pouponner… Comme quoi tout arrive ! » rigole Andreï.

Le Kurgan lui lance un regard noir.

« Je te taquine, vieux frère, mais en fait, tu t'en sors sacrément bien. Les Immortels ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants, hein ? Pourtant, toi t'es un vrai papa poule. J'aurais jamais cru ça de toi.

« Pour information, Tim est mon _frère. _Et j'ai pas de mérite, il n'est pas un gosse difficile. Il me tient compagnie et j'aime ça. J'aurais jamais cru pouvoir m'entendre avec un enfant, pourtant. Pour moi, les mômes étaient emmerdants, braillards et généralement stupides…Mais Tim, lui, il est spécial.

« C 'est sûr… Un gamin immortel. J'ai du mal à imaginer ça. Il doit avoir plus de maturité que les autres gosses, forcément, plus d'expérience de la vie et tout.

« Oui, c'est pas le genre à courir partout et à faire des conneries. Il est sage comme une image la plupart du temps. Et très intelligent avec ça. Cela dit, des fois aussi c'est un vrai gosse, qui a besoin d'attention et qu'on s'occupe de lui. Pour ce que j'en sais, ses parents étaient un peu comme les miens, des gens qui donnaient beaucoup plus de raclées que d'affection. Fous-toi de ma gueule si tu veux, mais ces choses-là je les comprends, pour en être passé par là.

« Loin de moi cette idée-là, au contraire je trouve que tu assures vraiment. Mais pourquoi tu as choisi d'être un grand frère plutôt qu'un père ? La différence d'âge entre vous deux est assez grande.

« Oh, pour ça oui, je ne le fais pas dire. Je pourrais même faire figure d'ancêtre… mais il se trouve que père c'était pas très positif ni pour lui ni pour moi. Comme je te disais, on a vécu des histoires qui se ressemblent.

« A propos d'âge, maintenant j'ose pas imaginer celui de Timothy ?

« Oh, lui, c'est vraiment un tout petit bébé. Même pas un demi-siècle. Tu vois, il est même plus jeune que toi. Il y a des millénaires d'écart entre lui et moi.

« Des millénaires… La vache… Tu n'as jamais été très clair là-dessus, mais je te croyais âgé de deux ou trois siècles tout au plus…

« Vraiment ? Tu as dû mal comprendre, ou alors, je ne sais plus, je me suis peut-être rajeuni de quelques petits siècles par coquetterie.

« Ah ouais, naturellement. J'aurais dû y penser. Tout à fait ton genre.

« Sans rigoler, je serais bien incapable de te dire mon âge exact. Quand tu dépasses ton premier millénaire, ça devient emmerdant de compter, et je l'ai dépassé il y a longtemps. Et puis ma tribu tenait pas vraiment de registres d'état-civil ! »

Pour son frère, la présence de Tim est un vrai don du ciel. Comme ils sont presque toujours en communication mentale, il partage tous ses émerveillements et moments de joie. Le Kurgan se sent plus vivant qu'il ne l'a été depuis des siècles… C'est le souvenir d'une innocence depuis longtemps oubliée, et c'est comme s'il voyait le monde d'un regard neuf.

Ça, c'est le bon côté des choses. Il y en a un moins bon, c'est qu'ils peuvent de la même façon partager leurs peurs et leurs cauchemars. Le Kurgan en est très conscient, et il y a toute une partie de sa mémoire qu'il tient hermétiquement fermée à Tim. Certains souvenirs d'une violence difficilement supportable même pour lui. Des situations et des événements qui ne l'ont pas laissé indemne. En aucun cas il ne voudrait transmettre ça au petit… Quand il est éveillé, il peut l'en protéger, mais bien sûr pas pendant son sommeil.

Fort heureusement, ce sont généralement les cauchemars de Tim qui prennent le dessus. Il en fait presque chaque nuit. Cela fait des millénaires que le Kurgan n'avaient pas été tourmenté de la sorte par de mauvais rêves . Et il lui faut compter aussi avec les émotions de Tim, qui accompagnent les cauchemars, et qui dans ces moments-là prennent le dessus et le submergent totalement...

Cette nuit-là, c'est une poursuite assez mouvementée qui est venue perturber leur sommeil. En voulant éviter l'énorme bête enragée qui lui court après, le Kurgan tombe de son lit. Il reprend aussitôt ses esprits. Il gît sur le plancher, empêtré dans ses couvertures, et ne sait pas trop si c'est la chute ou son propre cri de terreur qui l'a réveillé . Honteux, il se relève en grommelant un juron.

Les cauchemars de Tim sont la plupart du temps ceux typiques des enfants de son époque, Peur du loup, peur du noir… Autant de peurs bizarres, incompréhensibles pour le Kurgan : lui, il a grandi à une époque où les loups faisaient partie du quotidien. Les gens d'alors faisaient avec et n'en avaient pas aussi peur. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont donc, les gosses de maintenant a tellement craindre les loups, alors qu'ils n'ont plus jamais l'occasion d'en voir pour de vrai ? Vraiment, ça le dépasse.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'inquiète Andrei en allumant la lumière « Je t'ai entendu crier depuis ma chambre. Est-ce que ça va ?

« Ouais, bien sûr. C'était seulement un rêve idiot. J'ai jamais eu peur des loups… trop habitué à en voir de mon temps. Seulement les vrais, ils n'étaient jamais grands comme des vaches, alors je me suis laissé un peu … surprendre.

« Quoi, un cauchemar ? Tu rigoles ! Dans le temps, même un tremblement de terre aurait pas pu te réveiller quand tu roupillais …

« Oui, mais ça, mon vieux, c'était le bon temps. Maintenant, avec Tim, c'est différent. Quand il fait des rêves comme ça, je peux dire adieu à mon sommeil.

« Attends…Tu veux dire que le petit a le même pouvoir que toi ?

« Oh non, en fait il maîtrise ce truc bien mieux que moi »

« Des loups, hein ? » reprend Andreï avec un sourire en coin « J'imagine comme ça doit être vexant pour toi … Et encore t'as eu de la chance. C'est vrai, ça aurait pu être pire, ton frérot aurait pu avoir peur des araignées, par exemple, il y a des gens comme ça… »

Le Kurgan va lui lancer un oreiller, quand soudain il s'arrête net.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

« Tim. Lui, il continue de rêver…»

Et maintenant les loups ont cédé la place à autre chose, ce sont des images particulièrement atroces venant du passé lointain du Kurgan qui ont brutalement fait irruption dans les rêves du gamin. Le Kurgan essaie d'abord de le rassurer mentalement, mais cette fois, Tim peine vraiment à se sortir du cauchemar , alors il va le rejoindre. L'enfant est mal réveillé, effrayé, et il ne sait plus très bien où il est . Il se jette dans les bras de son frère. D'habitude, Tim est réservé, timide, et peu démonstratif. Faut-il qu'il ait eu peur cette fois pour réagir ainsi…

« Ça va aller, frérot. T'en fais pas. Tu es en sécurité, et tout va bien. Je suis là.

« Je t 'ai encore réveillé. Je suis désolé…

« C'est rien.

« Cette fois c'était vraiment affreux…

« Je sais. J'ai vu…Mais c'est fini maintenant. Allez, rendors-toi.»

Andreï rapplique à son tour. Décidément, ça le surprend et ça l'amuse de voir Victor se comporter de façon aussi attentive et tendre. Son vieil ami ne l'avait pas habitué à ça.


	4. Chapter 4

La maison du Kurgan est dans le village voisin; il s'y rend dès le lendemain matin avec Tim, et Andreï qui a tenu à les accompagner.

« Attention, l'installation électrique est pourrie, il y a de quoi tuer quelqu'un.

« On est immortels, alors c'est pas grave.

« Mais pour moi ça pourrait l'être.

« C'est vrai. Fais gaffe .

« Il y a deux ou trois fenêtres de pourries, ta porte d'entrée ne ferme plus, et puis les canalisations d'eau sont fichues, aussi. Regarde-moi tout ce foutoir. Pourquoi t'as laissé ta maison se déglinguer comme ça ? Si tu l'avais entretenue un peu, t'aurais pas à tout refaire maintenant. C'est malin… »

Le Kurgan hausse les épaules « Sais pas. Je viens d'une tribu de semi-nomades. Ça doit pas être dans mes gènes de m'occuper d'une maison. Mais tout ce chantier me fait pas peur. Je vais remettre tout ça en ordre vite fait, tu vas voir.

« Cette fois, t'auras vraiment du boulot. Et … Victor, là t'exagères…

« Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

«Il y a un tas de vaisselle sale qui doit remonter à la préhistoire dans l'évier de la cuisine, et ton linge sale qui traîne. T'avais tout laissé en plan la dernière fois que t'es parti.

« Ben oui et alors ? Même la crasse finit par tomber en poussière, si tu attends assez longtemps.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas transmis tes principes d'hygiène à Timothy.

« Oh, mais non, je me suis amélioré depuis. Ça, c'est un vestige d'une époque reculée où je n'était pas encore le modèle d'ordre et de propreté que je suis devenu.

« Ça, ce serait en effet un changement. Je demande à voir ! »

La première chose à faire est de déblayer les monceaux de saletés qui encombrent la maison, pour y voir un peu plus clair. Le Kurgan s'est mis au travail, et Andreï veut l' aider, mais il l'arrête tout de suite.

« Non, moi, je travaille. Toi, tu regardes si tu veux, mais tu t'installes tranquillement sur la terrasse, j'ai pas envie qu'il t 'arrive quelque chose.

« Ça, c'est la meilleure ! Tu me prends pour quoi ? Un vieux croûton ? »

Il n'est plus de la première jeunesse, c'est entendu, mais il n' est quand même pas fragile comme du verre, non plus. Faut pas exagérer. Pas besoin de le surprotéger comme ça. Surtout qu' il adore bricoler.

Ah, les Immortels… Des fois, ils ne comprennent rien à rien. Quoi que, Andreï se demande si le Kurgan est réellement aussi obtus ou si c'est encore une de ses taquineries. Quoi qu'il en soit Victor ne cédera pas. Cette fois, rien à faire, Il ne voudra pas de son aide. Une vraie tête de mule, comme dans le temps. Tout ce qu'Andreï pourra faire, c'est apporter un regard critique. Tiens, de ça ne va pas se priver…

Mais il est bien forcé de reconnaître que les réparations avancent vite. A chacune de ses visites, il voit des changements. La maison est propre, et les gros travaux sont en bonne voie.

« Tu vois, je m'en sors.

« Ouais, t'as raison. C'est plus une bauge, c'est un chantier. »

La maison où vivent le Kurgan et son frère est plutôt isolée, et c'est une bonne chose. Ils ne sont pas importunés par des voisins. Une grosse source d'ennuis en moins, avec Tim qui a l'interdiction formelle d'entrer en communication mentale avec des étrangers. Il a bien compris l'interdiction : il ne faut pas risquer d'effrayer les gens ni se faire remarquer. Mais c'est un gros effort pour un gamin, de se contrôler en permanence, et avec les difficultés que Tim a à se faire comprendre autrement, ça pourrait bien un jour lui échapper. Il ne connaît que quelques mots de russe, et pour parler il n'a qu'un tout petit souffle de voix enrouée… Enfin, jusqu'à présent il n'y a pas eu de problèmes, et quand ils rencontrent par hasard des habitants du village voisin, Tim passe juste pour un garçon timide.

Il a des difficultés à parler mais comprend tout, étant presque toujours en communication mentale avec son frère, qui lui traduit ce que les gens disent. Il peut aussi communiquer de cette façon avec Andreï, habitué depuis longtemps à cela avec le Kurgan, même si avec lui c'est plus compliqué. Lui, il ne possède pas le don, alors ce sont des conversations très simples, à sens unique.

Leur nouvelle vie se construit peu à peu. Le Kurgan et Tim ont gardé leurs identités : ils sont Victor et Tim Kruger. Mais pour le reste, il y a pas mal de changement. Le Kurgan a toujours aimé les nouvelles expériences, et cette fois, il est servi. L'idée vient d'Andreï, qui se passionne depuis longtemps pour les vieilles légendes, et qui maintenant écrit des livres. Il est sur un projet de roman se passant en plein Age du Bronze, et dans lequel le Kurgan reconnaît avec amusement quelques éléments venant de légendes de sa tribu, qu'il lui a racontées autrefois. Andreï lui a demandé de collaborer pour les illustrations. Le Kurgan dessine très bien, et qui d'autre saurait mieux coller à la vérité historique que quelqu'un qui a réellement vécu à cette époque ?

Dessinateur. Ça, c'est une première. Dans aucune de ses vies il n'avait pratiqué longtemps une activité aussi calme. Il n'aime pas le calme. Enfin, il n'aimait pas, jusqu'à récemment. Maintenant, l'idée d'un peu de tranquillité, et de pouvoir passer du temps avec Tim, lui convient tout à fait. Bizarre comme avoir la responsabilité d'un enfant peut vous changer quelqu'un…

Les premiers moments de dépaysement passés, Tim s'est bien adapté, et il aime leur nouvelle vie. Il va beaucoup mieux, physiquement du moins…parce que pour le reste, il reste un gamin fragile qui a immensément besoin de la présence de son grand frère.

Le Kurgan rêve de le voir un jour retrouver son insouciance, rire aux éclats et jouer comme les autres gamins. Pour l'instant il en est encore loin. Tim est un enfant trop sage qui ne sourit guère. Le fond de tristesse et d'angoisse venu de son ancienne vie est encore très présent et ne demande qu'à se manifester. Sa plus grande cause d'inquiétude, c'est son pouvoir, cette maudite chose qu'il aimerait voir disparaître pour toujours.

Le Kurgan ne partage pas son point de vue. Tim doit pouvoir se défendre, or il n'est pas du tout de taille à combattre à l'épée contre un adulte. Son frère lui a appris à se servir d'un couteau, mais c'est surtout sur son pouvoir qu'il lui faudra compter pour rester en vie.

Certes, ils vivent dans un lieu calme et retiré, mais c'est un calme trompeur. Comme ailleurs, une rencontre imprévue avec un autre Immortel peut toujours survenir, et pour l'instant, Tim n'a pratiquement aucun contrôle sur l'énergie glaciale et noire. Dans une situation de peur et de détresse, elle se manifesterait à coup sûr et frapperait avec une énorme puissance, mais maladroitement et n'importe comment. Pas de quoi impressionner longtemps un adversaire expérimenté et déterminé, sans compter que le gamin se fatigue très vite.

Tim a peur de faire consciemment appel à son pouvoir. A chaque fois, il a craint de ne pas pouvoir le dominer. Il va pourtant falloir qu'il s'exerce, qu'il apprenne…

Le Kurgan aussi. Il doit être capable d'arrêter le déferlement d'énergie sauvage si jamais il échappait au contrôle de Tim, et pour le moment il n'est pas du tout sûr d'y arriver. C'est difficile pour lui, habitué aux combats à l'épée depuis des millénaires, de se faire à quelque chose d'aussi radicalement autre, et il ne se trouve pas très doué pour ça. C'est vraiment le domaine de Tim…

Les deux frères partent s'entraîner dans la forêt, loin des regards indiscrets. Le Kurgan fait de son mieux pour aider le gamin à dominer sa peur, essaie de faire de cet entraînement un jeu…

Bientôt, les premiers progrès sont là.

Mais malheureusement la forêt est moins sauvage et les regards indiscrets bien plus nombreux que dans les souvenirs du Kurgan… Et un jour, leur séance d'entraînement est interrompue par un bruit de fuite éperdue dans les buissons. Quelqu'un les a suivis ! Comment le curieux a-t-il pu tromper leur vigilance ?

Ils s'arrêtent là -l'intrus est peut-être encore dans les parages, alors inutile de lui en donner davantage à voir- et ils rentrent à la maison l'air de rien.

Deux jours plus tard, Ivan, un garnement des environs, s'en prend à Tim, sur le chemin de la maison.

« Ah tiens, le nain de jardin… Refais un peu tes trucs de sorcier que je rigole…

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

« Mais bien sûr. Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire, minus. Ce que vous faisiez tous les deux dans la forêt . Jouer avec des éclairs… »

Ivan est plus grand et plus costaud que Tim, le petit n'est pas de taille à se défendre normalement. Dans ces situations-là c'est généralement son pouvoir qui prend le relais. Et Tim ne veut quand même pas envoyer cet imbécile à l'hôpital ou pire.

Il appelle mentalement son frère à l'aide.

Le Kurgan a surgi sans bruit juste derrière Ivan, qui en a presque sauté en l'air de frayeur.

« …Alors comme ça on s'amuse avec des éclairs ? Sans blague. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin de ça pour faire peur aux gens, morveux ?

« Euh… Non, m'sieur Kruger.

« On n'entre pas chez les gens comme ça. Tu te crois où ? Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te ramener chez toi par le fond de la culotte. »

_Ah non pas ça_, gémit Ivan intérieurement. Il préfèrerait encore se prendre une bonne baffe, ici et maintenant, que d'écoper de l'engueulade paternelle. Ses parents lui ont expressément défendu d'approcher les nouveaux venus, qu'ils voient avec méfiance. La désobéissance risque d'être sévèrement punie, son père ne rigole pas...

« Non, s'il vous plaît, pas ça… Mon père va me tuer !

« Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? De toutes façons j'aime pas les gosses.

« Ben, et lui, alors ?

« Tim c'est l'unique exception, petit con. N'essaie pas de faire le malin avec moi. Que je te prenne encore à embêter mon frère, ou à traîner dans le coin, et je te botterai les fesses. Compris ?

« Oui , m'sieur Kruger.

« Maintenant disparais ! »

Ivan n'est que trop content d'obéir…

Ouf. Ils l'ont échappé belle. Mais s'il veulent continuer de vivre en paix, il leur faudra redoubler de prudence et de discrétion à l'avenir…

Les problèmes suivants viennent d'Elena, la mère d'Andreï, qui est leur plus proche voisine. Elle commence à se faire vieille et n'aime plus trop vivre seule. Elle est enchantée d'apprendre que ses nouveaux voisins sont des amis de son fils, et insiste pour faire leur connaissance.

Seulement, Elena a une excellente mémoire, et dès qu'elle voit le Kurgan, elle se rappelle du copain de jeunesse de son fils. Seulement, Andreï a maintenant soixante ans, alors que Victor n'a pas changé… Elle s'effraie…

« Non, bien sûr que ce n'est pas lui, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer maman ? C'est son fils, qui s'appelle lui aussi Victor » invente précipitamment Andreï. « Ils se ressemblent tous beaucoup dans sa famille… D'ailleurs, regarde Tim… »

Le mensonge n'a qu'à moitié pris, mais la vieille femme oublie peu à peu ses craintes. Après tout, elle n'a rien à reprocher à ses voisins. Victor est bien un peu bourru, mais il y a des gens comme ça…Quant au petit garçon, il est sage et bien élevé. Et puis à vrai dire, que craignait-elle exactement ? Elle ne sait plus très bien. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable, d'absurde…

« Tim pourrait venir me voir de temps en temps, ça le changerait. » dit-elle un jour à Andreï « Il n'arrive pas à se décoller de son frère, c'est beaucoup trop fusionnel entre eux, et ce n'est pas bon. Il devrait avoir l'occasion de voir d'autres gens. C'est vrai, il est tout le temps seul avec Victor, ou à courir les bois comme un sauvageon. Tu devrais en parler à ton ami.

« Si tu veux, mais Victor s'occupe très bien de Tim. Il sait mieux que toi ce qui est bon pour lui. »

Le Kurgan a bien été un peu contrarié par la proposition d'Elena. Avoir des relations de bon voisinage oui, rendre de petits services de temps en temps oui, mais là elle exagère… Et puis, avec le temps, il a fini par se laisser convaincre. Tim va tenir compagnie à Elena de temps en temps, et reste avec elle quand son frère est obligé de s'absenter pour son travail.

Elena a été institutrice, et elle n'est pas longue à trouver que Tim a bien négligé ses études.

Le Kurgan ne s'est jamais soucié de ça. Il y avait tant de problèmes plus immédiats, que là n'était pas sa priorité.

Le gamin comprend et parle un peu le russe, mais il ne connaît pas l'alphabet, donc ne peut ni lire ni écrire… Les frères Kruger ont vécu à l'étranger, d'accord, mais quand même…

Elena se dit que là, inutile de tenter une discussion avec le grand frère, c'est son domaine et elle va pouvoir aider le petit. Enfin, s'il y met un peu du sien et accepte de travailler. Pas évident pour un enfant qu'on a laissé libre de faire ce qu'il voulait…

Mais Tim est intelligent et il aime travailler. Il fait rapidement des progrès qui étonnent son frère... Le plus frappant concerne la parole : il a augmenté considérablement son vocabulaire, même si sa prononciation n'est pas très bonne à cause de ses cordes vocales sévèrement abîmées, et il lui arrive maintenant de parler même quand il pourrait communiquer mentalement, avec Victor ou Andreï.

Ce ne sont que quelques mots ou des phrases très courtes, mais quel changement, son frère avait presque oublié le son de sa voix…

Pour la lecture et l'écriture, c'est plus lent, mais Tim atteint bientôt le niveau d'un enfant de son âge apparent.

C'est l'été, et Tamara, la nièce d'Andreï, va venir passer ses vacances chez sa grand-mère comme chaque année. Victor se demande avec un peu d'inquiétude comment cela va se passer entre les deux enfants. Tamara peut être effrayée par l'horrible cicatrice de Tim, qu'il a bien du mal à cacher, ne pas comprendre ses difficultés à parler… Et Tim, de son côté, n'aime pas les autres enfants. Mieux vaut ne pas penser à ce qu'il pourrait faire si jamais une dispute survenait.

La sagesse voudrait qu'on ne laisse pas les deux enfants se rencontrer, mais bien sûr essayer de faire comprendre ça à Elena relève de l'impossible, surtout que le Kurgan ne peut pas clairement s'expliquer.

Elena peste une fois encore sur « ses principes d'éducation absurdes » et reste sur son idée… La semaine suivante, aura lieu une petite fête de famille, quelques amis seront également présents, et elle espère bien que les frères Kruger, ou au moins Tim, seront là aussi. Pour Tim et Tamara, se serait une bonne occasion de faire connaissance…

_Et ça peut aussi très facilement virer à la catastrophe._

Le Kurgan se débrouille donc pour pouvoir accompagner son frère. Il a autant envie d'aller à cette fête que d'aller se pendre. Les quatre enfants d'Elena seront là, encore des ennuis possibles en perspective. Quelqu'un peut le reconnaître, et alors, comment diable pourra-t-il expliquer le fait qu'il n'a pas vieilli ? Il y a un frère et une sœur d'Andreï qu'il connaît vaguement pour les avoir croisés de temps en temps autrefois, et ceux-là, il y a peu de chances pour qu'ils se rappellent de lui. Mais avec Pavel, le plus jeune frère, qui se trouve être le père de Tamara, il en va tout autrement. Le Kurgan se souvient de Pavel comme d'un blanc-bec qu' Andreï et lui ont pas mal taquiné dans le passé. Si quelqu'un risque de se souvenir de lui – et pas en bien – c'est Pavel.

Il essaie de se rendre aussi différent que possible, c'est à peu près tout ce qu'il peut faire. Il a toujours eu tendance à s'habiller intégralement en noir, alors ce jour-là, il fait exception et met de la couleur exprès. Pantalon beige, chemise bleue. Chemise bleue dont le col ne peut pas cacher cette fichue cicatrice à la gorge très reconnaissable. Enfin tant pis.

« Tu es prêt, Tim ?

«_ Victor, j'ai pas du tout envie d' y aller…_

« Je sais. Moi non plus, ça m'ennuie rien que d'y penser. Allez, fais pas cette tête, ça ne sera pas long. Tu dis juste bonjour à la petite fille pour faire plaisir à Elena, et on rentre à la maison.

_« Oui, pour faire plaisir à Elena… et qu'après elle nous laisse tranquilles.»_

Pas de chance, ils sont arrivés chez leur voisine avant Pavel et sa famille. Ils vont devoir les attendre. Tim se tient en retrait derrière son frère. Il boude un peu… Il a très envie de s'en aller, là, maintenant. Elena est bien gentille, mais elle est aussi vraiment casse-pied parfois, et cette gamine, il n'en a rien à faire. Encore une mortelle avec qui il sera difficile de communiquer, mais avec qui il devra quand même être aimable. Il en a marre. Qu'on lui fiche la paix, il est tellement mieux seul avec Victor.

Enfin, la voiture de Pavel se gare devant la maison.

Le jeune crétin de jadis est devenu un monsieur respectable d'un cinquantaine d'années, qui ne paraît pas du tout se souvenir du Kurgan. Ils échangent quelques banalités polies, avant que Tatiana, l'épouse de Pavel, ne l'entraîne plus loin. Le géant à la cicatrice lui fait froid dans le dos…

Tamara est allée embrasser sa grand-mère, dire bonjour à ses oncles et tantes. Le Kurgan l'intimide bien un peu, mais elle le salue poliment. Puis, elle va débusquer Tim, qui se cache toujours derrière son frère.

Le petit la regarde d'abord avec méfiance…

La fillette blonde aux yeux marron paraît être du même âge que lui. Elle est toute souriante et elle a l'air gentil.

« Bonjour… Je suis contente qu'il y ait un autre enfant ici. Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser… Tu t' appelles comment ?

Tim voudrait bien répondre mais une fois de plus sa voix se bloque…

« Il s'appelle Timothy » intervient le Kurgan « Il n'a pas pu te répondre parce qu'il a beaucoup de mal à parler.

C'est seulement à ce moment là que Tamara remarque la cicatrice, mais elle n'a aucune réaction de peur ou dégoût, comme on aurait pu craindre. Son regard est plein de compassion :

« Qui t'a fait ça ?

« Ça vient d'un accident. » dit simplement Victor.

Il a lui aussi une impressionnante cicatrice à la gorge. Tamara se demande s'ils ont été blessés dans le même accident, et ce qui s'est passé, mais elle n'ose pas poser davantage de questions...

Elle a eu une sympathie immédiate pour Tim, et se montre très prévenante et protectrice avec lui. D'abord sur ses gardes, le petit se détend peu à peu. Il commence à apprécier sa compagnie, mais bien sûr, il y a des problèmes de communication. Il ne peut pas lui parler directement, pas avec des phrases compréhensibles en tout cas, le mieux qu'il puisse faire c'est quelques mots péniblement articulés. Alors, Victor sert d'interprète. Ils communiquent mentalement, mais pour que personne ne puisse rien remarquer de bizarre, Tim fait semblant de lui parler à l'oreille…

A force d'attention, Tamara réussit de mieux en mieux à déchiffrer ce que dit Tim, assez pour une conversation simple. Il se sont un peu éloignés des adultes pour bavarder tranquillement entre eux. Puis Tamara veut emmener Tim faire le tournée de ses endroits favoris, où elle va jouer tous les étés.

« Allez, viens, je vais te montrer ma cabane.

« Attends, il faut que je prévienne mon frère.»

« Victor ? Est ce que je peux aller jouer ?

« Bien sûr, chaton. Je reste là, tu sais où me trouver »

C'est moins barbant qu'on aurait pu le craindre. Le Kurgan est engagé dans une discussion avec Andreï et deux de ses amis qu'il ne connaissait pas, et c'est intéressant. Même s'il reste toujours sur ses gardes – bien obligé - et que ce n'est pas vraiment reposant. Avec les mortels, il faut toujours faire attention à des tas de choses .

Soudain il entend de loin la voix d'Elena qui s'énerve. Quel malheur est-il encore arrivé ? Il ferait bien d'aller voir.

La vieille dame est en train de sévèrement chapitrer les deux enfants, qui se tiennent devant elle, l'air penaud.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

« Mais regardez-les ! Ils sont allés jouer au bord de l'étang en sont revenus sales comme des cochons, avec de la boue jusqu'aux oreilles !

« Quoi, c'était pour ça tout ce foin? Eh bien, ils n'auront qu'à se laver. Je ne vois pas où est le mal. A vous entendre crier comme ça, j'ai cru que quelqu'un était mort !

« Et comment comptez-vous leur apprendre à être un peu responsables et à prendre soin de leurs affaires ? Moi, à leur âge…

« Vous à leur âge, je suis sûr que vous en faisiez tout autant !

« Comment osez-vous ? Alors ça c'est trop fort ! »

Tim et Tamara échangent un regard et pouffent de rire…

Plus tard, alors qu'ils rentrent chez eux, le Kurgan se dit que la journée n'a pas été si mauvaise après tout. Il n'y a pas eu de catastrophe, ni même d'ennuis, et pour la première fois, il a vu Tim rire de bon cœur…

Et il a une amie maintenant. Bien sûr ça finira certainement par leur poser problème avec le temps, quand on verra Tamara grandir et Tim non, et que les gens commenceront à se poser des questions. Mais peu importe, pour l'instant c'est une bonne chose...


	5. Chapter 5

Pour Tim et Tamara, les vacances d'été ont passé très vite. Pour Tamara, la rentrée des classes se profile déjà à l'horizon. La famille s'était organisée pour permettre à la fillette de profiter des derniers jours de vacances. Il avait d'abord été prévu qu'Andreï se chargerait de ramener sa nièce chez ses parents, mais l'oncle ayant eu un empêchement de dernière minute, le retour s'est finalement organisé autrement Cette fois, ce serait le Kurgan qui emmènerait Tamara jusqu'à Moscou, chez Andreï, puisque de toutes façons il devait s'y rendre pour son travail, et que de là son oncle la reconduirait chez elle.

Avoir une petite mortelle sous sa responsabilité est une idée qui ne plaît guère au Kurgan, qui doit déjà veiller sur Tim.

Ça ne réjouit pas non plus Tamara. Ce géant sombre et intimidant ne lui inspire pas du tout confiance. Décidément, elle n'arrive pas à comprendre comment son oncle Andreï, un gentil vieux monsieur sans histoires, a pu devenir ami avec ce type… Ce jour-là, il est plus inquiétant que jamais, vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds. Enfin, elle réussit à lui dire poliment bonjour. Il est préoccupé, et répond par un grognement incompréhensible.

Plusieurs fois déjà, en ville, il a senti la présence d'un autre Immortel, qui le suit comme une ombre. Rien d'autre pour l'instant, il se contente de l'observer, mais il peut décider d'engager le combat d'un moment à l'autre.

Ça tombe mal. Jamais il n'aurait dû accepter d'emmener la gamine avec lui. Quelques jours de vacances à la campagne en moins, on n'en meurt pas. Mais quand on est pris dans un combat entre Immortels en revanche…

Sa grande épée est rangée à l'arrière de la voiture, cachée derrière les sièges. Tamara a remonté les pieds jusque sur le bord de la banquette pour ne pas risquer de toucher cette horreur… Tim est avec elle et heureusement qu'il est là. Curieusement, lui, il ne paraît pas être effrayé plus que ça.

Tamara, toute intimidée, est assise très sagement et ose à peine bouger. Elle se détend peu à peu, et bientôt elle papote tranquillement à mi-voix avec Tim. Le Kurgan n'entend pas ce qu'ils se racontent, mais il perçoit leurs pensées – un bonheur sans mélange pour Tim, qui a pour une fois la chance d'avoir son frère et sa meilleure amie en même temps avec lui, et un vague reste de crainte pour Tamara.

Si seulement la gamine comprenait que ce n'est pas de lui qu'elle devrait avoir peur !

Le voyage est très calme et tout se passe bien, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans Moscou. De nouveau, l'autre Immortel se manifeste, le Kurgan et Tim ont perçu son approche à la même seconde. Cette fois, la présence ennemie semble littéralement leur fondre dessus, en oubliant toute discrétion. On dirait que l'adversaire a finalement trouvé le courage d'engager le combat…

Non, pas maintenant, alors qu'il a les deux gosses avec lui…

Au sortir d'un virage, une voiture a brutalement déboulé d'une petite rue adjacente. C'est l'autre Immortel qui la conduit, et il a clairement voulu provoquer un accident. Ce qui serait chose faite si le Kurgan n'avait pas freiné à la dernière seconde…

Bon, maintenant ça suffit. C'était la provocation de trop.

Le Kurgan cherche machinalement un lieu sûr pour les enfants, mais il n'y a rien, aucun terre sacrée dans les environs. Il se gare dans un parking qui longe une rue très passante. Si jamais il devait perdre le combat, ça devrait être plus difficile pour l'ennemi de s'en prendre à deux enfants devant tout le monde… Dans l'urgence, c'est le mieux qu'il puisse faire.

On dirait que le voilà condamné à gagner ce foutu combat s'il veut les sauver… Enfin, c'est pour Tim surtout qu'il s'inquiète, Tamara ne présente aucun intérêt pour un Immortel, elle est donc beaucoup moins menacée…

Tamara. Cette stupide petite dinde est prête à pleurnicher, alors que Tim tient le coup très bien. Ah non, pas de larmes, pas maintenant, c'est pas le moment ! Il essaie de trouver les mots pour la rassurer, mais sa grosse voix et son ton agacé font exactement l'effet contraire. De toutes façons, il n'a jamais eu le don avec les enfants, Tim est la seule exception… Tout en parlant à Tamara, il répète mentalement ses consignes de prudence à son petit frère, pour le cas où il ne reviendrait pas…

Puis, il part à la rencontre de son adversaire, et une attente anxieuse commence pour les deux enfants. Tim sait exactement ce qui se passe et il a peur pour son frère. Tamara, elle, ne comprend rien. Tout ce qu'elle arrive à imaginer, c'est un règlement de compte entre bandits. Mais, les bandits se battent avec des revolvers et non avec des épées, normalement ? C'est vrai, pourquoi des épées ?

Elle pose la question à Tim mais n'obtient pas de réponse.

C'est alors que tout se gâte. Tim vient de percevoir la présence d'un autre adversaire. Dans un premier temps, il pense qu'il se rapproche… Mais non, il s'éloigne. Ce n'est pas lui qui l'intéresse, c'est le Kurgan.

Mais il ne va quand même pas l'attaquer en traître alors qu'il est engagé dans un combat contre un autre ? C'est contraire à toutes les règles.

Tim ne peut laisser faire ça. il faut qu'il aide son frère…

Il va ouvrir la portière quand Tamara, paniquée, s'accroche à lui.

« Tim, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ton frère nous avait dit de rester là !

Il tâche de s'expliquer, mais ce n'est pas facile…

« Il est pas seul. L'ennemi. Il y en a un autre qui s'amène pour les surprendre tous les deux. Victor est en danger…Je dois y aller. »

Ce sont bien les plus longues phrases qu'il ait jamais dites en russe, et sa voix est tellement cassée et enrouée que Tamara a eu toutes les peines du monde à le comprendre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ce sont des adultes, et tu n'es qu'un petit garçon. Tu ne peux rien faire, ne te mêle pas de ça ! »

C'est sûr, il ne peut pas lui expliquer ce qu'il peut faire. Ce qu'il va faire… Et il vaut mieux qu'elle ne sache pas.

« Tim, s'il te plaît, reste avec moi, j'ai peur !

« T'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien à craindre. Il ne peut pas te trouver si je ne suis pas avec toi. »

Là, elle ne comprend vraiment pas. Et Tim s'en va d'un pas résolu sans prendre la peine de lui expliquer.

La voilà toute seule dans la voiture, de nuit, dans un quartier de Moscou qu'elle ne connaît pas, avec un meurtrier qui rôde aux alentours… Si seulement elle pouvait courir rejoindre l'appartement de l'oncle Andreï, mais c'est à l'autre bout de la ville…Elle essaie de ne pas pleurer, se tapit dans le coin le plus sombre de la voiture et attend, immobile, tous ses sens en éveil.

…Plus loin, le nouvel arrivant a rejoint la ruelle où le Kurgan et l'autre adversaire sont en train de se battre. D'un coup d'œil il examine les lieux. Ce n'est qu' un petit passage qui se termine en cul-de-sac entre des bâtiments à l'abandon. Un endroit discret, mais pas vraiment pratique pour un combat. Il va pourtant devoir s'en contenter.

Surprendre le Kurgan, voilà sans doute la seule chance qu'il aura jamais de le vaincre. Et ensuite, quand il aura reçu son quickening, il pourra régler son compte à l'autre Immortel sans aucune difficulté. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas très régulier, mais quand on n'est pas très fort il faut se montrer malin…

Il attaque. Brutalement, le Kurgan se trouve pris entre deux ennemis, dont un qui se trouve derrière lui. Deux adversaires à la fois. Il voudrait au moins les avoir tous les deux face à lui, mais la ruelle est tellement exigüe et encombrée de débris divers qu'il ne peut pas beaucoup se déplacer. Voilà qui complique sérieusement les choses pour lui.

Et soudain, les trois combattants perçoivent la présence d'un Immortel supplémentaire qui s'approche. Celui qui est venu attaquer le Kurgan en traître détourne un instant les yeux du combat.

Il n'en croit pas ses yeux. Un enfant immortel. Il ne savait même pas que ça existait… Intéressant. Une proie facile, et qui arrive à point nommé. Un peu de pouvoir en plus, ça n'est jamais de trop, ça peut même faire toute la différence. Il va commencer par prendre le quickening du gosse, avant de reprendre le combat contre le Kurgan.

Le Kurgan a perçu ses intentions. Il voudrait retenir le deuxième adversaire, mais celui-ci a clairement autre chose en tête maintenant...

_« Tim, sauve- toi ! »_ ordonne mentalement le Kurgan._ « Fous le camp, ce mec veut te tuer ! »_

Cette fois le petit ignore son ordre. L'heure est venue de se battre pour de vrai, c'est plus tôt que prévu, mais il se sent assez fort pour ça et n'a pas peur.

_« Dégage ! Je ne veux pas de toi ici ! »_

Il a très bien reçu le message, bien sûr… et il n'en a absolument rien à faire. Lui aussi, il est immortel, et comme pour tous les autres, son destin est de combattre. Le Kurgan lui-même le lui a suffisamment répété.

_Quelle tête à claques, ce gosse !_ pense le Kurgan. _Et ce petit con a le culot de me répondre, en plus ! J'y crois pas… _

C'est une situation où il ne tolère aucune désobéissance, ce sera sévèrement puni… Si jamais ils se sortent tous les deux vivants de ce traquenard bien entendu.

Pris dans le combat contre le premier adversaire, qui se montre plus coriace que prévu, il ne peut plus rien pour protéger Tim. Cette fois, c'est vraiment à lui de jouer…

A vrai dire le duel n'a même pas le temps de vraiment s'engager. Quelques provocations de la part de l'ennemi, sûr de sa force et qui ne se méfie pas, et une riposte fulgurante de Tim. La vague d'énergie glaciale déchaînée n'a laissé aucune chance à l'autre immortel. En à peine quelques secondes, tout était réglé.

Le gamin n'a quand même pas l'impertinence de dire au Kurgan « Je te l'avais bien dit… » mais il le pense très fort.

L'adversaire du Kurgan a tout vu et en reste ébahi. Voilà un pouvoir qu'il rêverait de posséder. Vaincre le Kurgan en devient moins intéressant, tout à coup. Un combat très risqué, avec énormément de pouvoir à gagner certes, mais sûrement rien de comparable à ça. Ses priorités viennent de changer. L'essentiel est maintenant de tuer l'enfant, et pour le Kurgan, on verra après...

« Hé, toi. C'était pas fini entre nous ! »

L'instant de distraction lui a été fatal. Le Kurgan lui tranche le cou. Tim regarde le quickening du vaincu se libérer et toucher son frère. C'est toujour impressionnant, mais ça ne l'effraie plus.

Il a d'autres sujets d'inquiétude : l'engueulade promise par le Kurgan par exemple. C'est sûr, ça va être terrible… Tout à l'heure, devant son premier adversaire, il n'a pas tremblé. Mais à présent, il n'en mène pas large.

C'est terminé, maintenant. Dans la ruelle tout est redevenu calme. Tim se dit qu'il ferait mieux de se faire oublier, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de demander :

_« Victor, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à l'autre gars ? Celui que j'ai, euh… J'ose pas aller voir …_

Après avoir pris quelques instants pour récupérer, le Kurgan va voir ce qui est arrivé à l'adversaire de Tim.

Il ne trouve pas de corps, et s'en étonne un peu. Manquerait plus que l'ennemi s'en soit tiré, et les attende quelque part. Et puis soudain, dans la pénombre, il marche dans un truc gluant.

_Oh, dégueulasse. C'est quoi, ça ? Du vomi ? _

Il se penche pour mieux voir. C'est une sorte de bouillie sanguinolente. Il lui faut quelques instants pour réaliser qu'il vient de tomber sur les restes de l'ennemi. Une flaque de chair disloquée et d'os broyés…

« Ne viens pas, frérot, c'est moche.

_« Pourquoi il ne s'est rien passé avec lui ?_

« On est censé les décapiter, pas les réduire en purée. Ça doit être ça… C'est pas grave, tu apprendras avec le temps. Dans l'ensemble tu t'es quand même bien débrouillé… Et merci pour ton aide… »

Ouf, il n'a plus l'air fâché, et Tim se risque même à plaisanter :

_« C'est fait pour ça, les petits frères… »_

Dans la voiture, Tamara s'inquiète. Une sorte de grande explosion dans le lointain a fait trembler le sol, elle a vu des éclairs zébrer le ciel... Pourtant il n'y a pas d'orage, alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Enfin, Tim et son frère reviennent. Tamara n'a jamais été aussi heureuse de revoir le Kurgan. Le géant a les mains poisseuses – on dirait du sang, c'est le sien ou celui de l'autre ? - en tout cas il n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier, il les essuie simplement sur son pantalon.

Tim revient s'installer à côté d'elle. L'épée du Kurgan est de nouveau rangée sous la banquette arrière. Tamara tente désespérément de se persuader qu'elle a juste servi à faire peur et non à tuer quelqu'un…

Inexplicablement, Tim, lui, n'a pas l'air de s'en faire. Ce qui voudrait dire qu'il n'y a plus rien à craindre ?

Ils se remettent en route.

La fatigue a bientôt raison des angoisses de Tamara. Elle s'endort, et ne se réveille que lorsqu'ils arrivent à destination.

Le Kurgan a garé sa voiture en face de l'immeuble où habite Andreï, et Tamara est si pressée d'arriver chez son oncle qu'elle va se précipiter pour traverser la rue sans faire attention à rien. Le Kurgan l'arrête net en plein élan. Heureusement, parce qu'elle a bien failli se faire écraser…

Tamara se fait sévèrement rabrouer. Après toutes les émotions de la journée, ça la fait presque fondre en larmes.

_Comment Tim peut-il aimer ce type et lui faire confiance ? _C'est une vraie brute,tout le temps sévère et désagréable, et décidément, il lui fait peur. En plus, il a encore sa maudite épée (cette fois rangée dans son fourreau et attachée dans son dos). Pourquoi faut-il qu'il l'emmène partout ?

Le Kurgan tient les enfants par la main pour traverser la rue, et Tamara n'aime pas ça. La grande main rude serre trop fort, elle essaie de lui échapper mais pas moyen…En plus le Kurgan marche vite, ce n'est pas facile de le suivre… Tamara se sent un peu comme si un croquemitaine de conte pour enfants la traînait à sa suite.

Evidemment le Kurgan le lit dans ses pensées, et l'image le fait sourire. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il va la lâcher. Manquerait plus qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Et elle a peur de lui ? Très bien, comme ça au moins elle l'écoute et lui obéit.

_Quelle journée…Avoir à veiller sur des mortels, c'est tuant. Et encore, on aura de la chance si elle ne raconte pas ce qu'elle pourrait avoir vu à ses parents, sitôt rentrée à la maison._

Mais une fois chez son oncle, Tamara se sent en sécurité et oublie peu à peu sa frayeur. Evidemment, il y a le Kurgan, dont la présence la glace…Mais elle essaie de l'ignorer, et emmène Tim jouer.

La soirée se passe tout à fait tranquillement. Plus tard, Andreï et le Kurgan font la vaisselle tandis que Tim et Tamara regardent un dessin animé à la télé avant d'aller se coucher. Les deux hommes profitent de ce moment pour discuter hors de la présence des enfants.

Le Kurgan s'inquiète un peu de ce que Tamara peut imaginer et raconter…

« Tout…» dit Andreï « Les enfants ont une imagination fertile, et Tamara aime bien les histoires qui font peur.

« Eh bien, cette fois elle a été servie…

« Allons, elle ne risquait rien, et n'a rien dû voir de ce qui s'est passé. Tu as parfaitement géré la situation.

« Bien sûr. Tu me connais, je ne perds pas facilement la tête…

« Ah, ah, très drôle. Et Tim, comment il va ? »

Le Kurgan n'a pas du tout envie que son récit parvienne aux oreilles de Tamara il juge plus simple de s'expliquer mentalement.

« Aïe…Zut. Victor, ça va pas non ? Tu aurais pu prévenir. Tu m'as surpris et j'ai manqué me fendre le crâne contre l'étagère !

« Désolé. J'y penserai la prochaine fois.

« Ouais, ça fait des années que tu dis ça !

« Envie de voir la suite, maintenant ? Pas trop assommé ?

« Oui, vas-y, mais pas comme une brute. Tu finiras par me griller les neurones pour de bon un de ces jours. »

Le Kurgan lui montre rapidement ce qui s'est passé quelques heures plus tôt dans la ruelle. Cette fois, il se contrôle mieux, et les images mentales ne sont plus des explosions éblouissantes qui brûlent le cerveau…

« … Alors comme ça, Tim a fait sa première victime ? Et comment il prend ça ? Pas trop choqué ? Moi, je verrais quelqu'un se faire décapiter devant moi, je tomberais dans les pommes. Au minimum…

« Tim s'est très bien débrouillé, et il ne s'est pas laissé traumatiser par ce qu'il a vu. C'est une bonne chose, vu que la situation va fatalement se représenter.

« Alors, tu vas vraiment en faire un tueur ? Pauvre petit, perdre l'innocence de son enfance comme ça, c'est épouvantable quand même …

« Il va faire ce qu'il faut pour survivre, voilà comment je vois les choses. Les adversaires qu'il rencontrera n'auront pas d'états d'âme, eux, tu peux en être sûr, et aucun scrupule à l'idée de tuer un enfant. »

Ils ont installé les enfants pour la nuit dans la petite chambre derrière le bureau d'Andreï. Le Kurgan, lui, dormira sur le canapé. Il entend les deux gamins bavarder de l'autre côté de la cloison et il prête l'oreille. Pourvu que Tim ne trahisse pas leur secret, parce que Tamara le relance sans arrêt pour savoir ce qui s'est passé…

« Oui, bien sûr que je pourrais tout de raconter, mais tu es trop petite pour comprendre !» finit par dire Tim, pour la taquiner.

Evidemment, elle proteste…

« Bon, maintenant taisez-vous, les gosses. » grogne le Kurgan « Je voudrais dormir. »

Tamara se tait instantanément…

Le lendemain matin, le Kurgan et Tim partent les premiers. Andreï reste un moment à bavarder avec le Kurgan, en attendant l'ascenseur, tandis que les enfants s'amusent dans le couloir.

La situation est assez surréaliste quand on y pense, se dit Andreï. Son meilleur ami est un homme qui a passé trente cinq siècles à guerroyer un peu partout dans le monde et à trancher des têtes, et son petit frère, ce petit garçon si gentil, vient juste d'apprendre à tuer. Quand on sait ce qu'ils ont fait la veille, ça a de quoi faire frémir. Heureusement que Tamara ne sait rien. Heureusement que personne ne sait rien…


	6. Chapter 6

Le temps passe paisiblement. Cela va bientôt faire deux ans que le Kurgan et son frère se sont installés dans ce petit village de Russie. Ils mènent une vie tranquille et heureuse qui semble pouvoir durer toujours.

Tim et Tamara se voient à toutes les vacances. Avec le temps, ils sont devenus des amis proches…

Cet après-midi là, c'est Tamara qui est venue rendre visite à Tim. Le Kurgan bricole dans le garage. De temps à autre il jette un rapide coup d'œil aux enfants qui jouent dans le jardin. Il n'aime pas trop avoir la fillette sous sa responsabilité. Avec un enfant mortel, il faut toujours faire attention à tout, ils sont si fragiles. Sa propre vie de mortel est si loin qu'il ne souvient plus vraiment comment c'était, ça lui paraît presque irréel maintenant. Au cours des siècles il s'est tellement habitué à voir ses pires blessures se résorber sans conséquences qu'il craint de ne pas se montrer assez attentif pour quelqu'un d'autre...

Les deux enfants se sont inventé une histoire compliquée, où Tim est le chevalier noir et Tamara la princesse de la forêt.

_Je me souviens pourtant d'une époque où le chevalier noir, c'était moi. Décidément, les temps changent… _pense le Kurgan, avec amusement.

Tim est devenu plus vif et plus joyeux. C'est un bonheur de le voir réapprendre à jouer. Il ne savait plus vraiment. Ça faisait des années qu'il avait dit adieu à son enfance, quand il s'était retrouvé tout seul, abandonné par sa famille et jeté à la rue.

De toute évidence Tim est influencé par les longues heures passées à s'entraîner avec son frère, parce que le chevalier noir et la princesse finissent par se lancer dans un combat à l'épée.

_Des bouts de bois...Non pas question. Un accident sera vite arrivé avec ces trucs._ Le Kurgan décide d'intervenir.

« Ton frère, il est encore pire que ma grand-mère… » chuchote Tamara, dépitée. « Il nous laisse jamais rien faire d'amusant. »

« Je t'ai entendue, jeune fille, et tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je peux être pire qu'elle… » répond le Kurgan, prenant par jeu un ton menaçant pour lui faire peur. Evidemment ça marche.

« Pardon… J'aurais pas dû dire ça. Désolée… » dit précipitamment la fillette.

« On peut peut-être se faire des épées avec autre chose… » suggère Tim « Par exemple, les machins en mousse qui traînent dans le garage. Impossible de se faire mal avec ça

« Mais c'est juste des bouts de plastique fluo. On ne dirait pas du tout des épées ! » proteste Tamara.

« Justement, c'est parce que c'est des sabres laser.

« Ça n'y ressemble pas non plus…

«Et alors ? On s'en fiche. Personne peut savoir à quoi ça ressemble, les sabres-laser, puisque ça n'a pas encore été inventé.

« Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, moi j'en veux pas, de tes bouts de plastique. On n'a qu'à jouer à autre chose. Les princesses et les chevaliers, ils ne se battaient pas avec des armes laser !

«Non, mais c'est pas grave. On n'aura qu'à dire qu'ils ont changé d'époque. »

Les enfants reprennent finalement leur jeu. Seulement, Tamara est bien moins habile que Tim. A vrai dire, elle n'a même pas idée comment manier une épée…

Le Kurgan la regarde se démener maladroitement pendant un moment, et puis il n'y tient plus.

« Non, attends, je vais te montrer… » se surprend-t-il à dire.

Ce que faisant, il imagine avec délectation l'indignation de la vieille Elena qui arriverait à l'improviste et verrait sa petite-fille participer à un de leurs « jeux de brutes ». Mais c'est Andreï qui passe les voir. Les deux amis bavardent sur la terrasse, tout en surveillant les enfants.

« Pas mal, l'idée des sabres-laser.

« Ça, c'est une idée de Tim. Ce genre de trucs, c'est pas trop dans ma culture.

« Mais ce sera peut-être la norme dans quelques siècles, et alors, faudra bien que tu t'adaptes.

« Ouais, ça j'en ai bien peur... Tiens, regarde ta nièce, elle ne se débrouille plutôt bien, pour une mortelle qui tient une épée pour la première fois.

« Espérons qu'elle ne va pas trop se passionner pour ce genre de jeu.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Savoir bien se servir d'une arme, il n'y a pas plus utile dans la vie.

« Oui, enfin, ça, ce n'est pas trop dans nos traditions familiales ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction de ma mère si elle découvrait que Timothy a toujours un couteau sur lui… »

Au cours de cet été-là , Elena remarque quelque chose d'étrange : sa petite-fille grandit nettement plus vite que Tim. A la réflexion, il semble même ne pas avoir pris le moindre petit centimètre en deux ans… A leur première rencontre, les deux enfants paraissaient être approximativement du même âge, et étaient de même taille, alors que maintenant Tim semble petit et frêle par rapport à Tamara... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce petit ? Un pareil retard de croissance, c'est tout à fait inquiétant, d'autant plus qu'a en juger par son grand frère, il est d'une famille de géants. Elle se promet d'en parler au Kurgan à la première occasion.

Justement, il sera là l'après-midi même. Il y a quantité de travaux qu'Elena ne peut plus faire, alors c'est Andreï et le Kurgan qui s'en chargent. De ce point de vue, rien à dire, son voisin est très serviable. Et puis c'est une vraie force de la nature, jamais fatigué…

La vieille femme saisit la première occasion de lui parler seule à seul.

Le Kurgan hausse les épaules : « Tim va très bien. Pour l'instant il grandit moins vite que Tamara, et voilà tout. Il la rattrapera plus tard.

« Non, Victor. J'ai élevé quatre enfants et je sais de quoi je parle. Il y a quelque chose d'anormal avec ce petit. Est-ce qu'il voit un médecin quelquefois ?

« Pourquoi faire ? Tim est comme moi, il n'est jamais malade.

« Et pourtant, là, je vous assure qu'il y a un problème, et il est grand temps de vous en inquiéter ! Je comprends parfaitement que vous n'ayez pas envie de voir la réalité en face, mais la nier n'arrangera rien ! Il faut s'occuper de ce pauvre petit, et vite, c'est peut-être grave. Si vous ne vous bougez pas, c'est moi qui vais le faire ! »

Là, la vieille dépasse vraiment les bornes. Le Kurgan est sur le point de lui répondre assez vertement, mais finalement, réussit à se contrôler assez pour ne pas l'envoyer brutalement promener. Il grommelle quelque chose d'incompréhensible et quitte la pièce. Pour le médecin, il n'a pas dit non.

_Voilà les ennuis qui commencent._

Il retourne fendre des bûches, tandis qu' Andreï se charge de ranger les morceaux de bois dans le bûcher.

D'habitude, ils rigolent pas mal en travaillant, mais ce jour-là, le Kurgan n'est visiblement pas d'humeur. La hache s'abat avec une violence qui menace de fendre le billot. Les bouts de bois volent jusqu'au fond de la remise, et Andreï manque de peu s'en prendre un sur le crâne. Là, ça suffit.

« Eh mais ça va pas ? T'as failli m'assommer ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? Regarde un peu ce que tu fais et arrête de cogner comme une brute !

« Désolé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Victor ? » finit par demander Andreï « T'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton état normal aujourd'hui.

« Rien.

« C'est évident….

« Ne le prends pas mal, mais ta mère est une emmerdeuse de première grandeur, et elle peut pas s'empêcher de fourrer son nez dans ce qui ne la regarde pas.

« Euh…il y a du vrai dans ce que tu dis…

« Depuis le début, elle trouve que je m'occupe mal de Tim, et critique tout ce que je fais. Maintenant, elle s'imagine que Tim ne va pas bien et veut absolument qu'il voie un médecin pour trouver pourquoi il ne grandit pas. Comme si on ne le savait pas déjà.

« Et tu lui as dit quoi pour le médecin ?

« C'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix. Va savoir ce qu'elle aurait encore trouvé pour me casser les pieds, c'est un sport pour elle. On va aller le voir, son fichu docteur, ça lui évitera de prendre les choses en main elle-même en croyant bien faire. Espérons qu'on ne tombera pas sur quelqu'un de trop curieux, sinon, ça pourrait nous valoir des ennuis et nous obliger à partir plus tôt que prévu. Avoir sa vie complètement chamboulée une fois de plus, voilà ce qui serait mauvais pour Tim. Il se plaît beaucoup ici… »

C'est la première fois que Tim va chez le médecin depuis le docteur Werner, à Berlin, près de deux ans plus tôt. Il est très inquiet, et se demande ce qu'on va encore lui trouver. Heureusement que Victor est à ses côtés…

Le médecin a bien été un peu étonné par la cicatrice à la gorge, mais à part ça n'a rien trouvé d'anormal ou d'inquiétant chez Tim …

Ouf, ça c'est un répit d'au moins quelques mois.

Pour ce qui est de ses pouvoirs, Tim s'en est toujours strictement tenu aux consignes qui lui ont été données. Pas de communication mentale, sauf avec son frère et Andreï, et ne jamais faire usage de ses autres pouvoirs devant des mortels. Mais se surveiller ainsi demande à l'enfant des efforts considérables.

Cela, le Kurgan s'en rend parfaitement compte. Souvent, ils partent loin dans les bois pour s'entraîner. Cela permet aussi à Tim de se défouler. Peu à peu, il a pris de l'assurance et ne craint plus de faire appel à ses pouvoirs.

Andreï est curieux de savoir ce que le gamin sait encore faire d'autre que la communication mentale, le Kurgan n'a jamais été clair à ce sujet. Il a demandé à les accompagner, mais le Kurgan lui a vivement déconseillé de venir avec eux. Cela n'a fait que piquer encore davantage sa curiosité. Il insiste…

Le Kurgan finit par céder. Andreï pourra venir voir mais pour sa sécurité devra rester à distance.

Tim fait souvent la même chose : déchaîner des tempêtes glacées. Le Kurgan est persuadé qu'il peut utiliser ses pouvoirs de manière différente, mais dans ce domaine le gamin n'est pas très porté sur les nouvelles expériences.

« Je suis sûr que tu pourrais faire autre chose, par exemple contrôler le feu. Et puis, c'est toujours mieux de savoir faire plusieurs choses, ça permet de mieux surprendre tes adversaires. Tu devrais au moins faire un essai. Attention, hein. Ne va pas non plus déclencher un incendie qui se verrait jusqu' à Moscou. Concentre-toi.

« Je suis concentré. Bon, alors maintenant : le feu. »

Quelques étincelles inoffensives crépitent autour d'eux et s'éteignent presque aussitôt.

« Ouais, bof…

« Au moins, ça on n'a pas du le voir depuis Moscou.

« C'est sûr, même d'ici j'ai eu du mal. On réessaye ?

« Non, le feu, j'aime pas trop. Je préfère faire la même chose que d'habitude.

« Vas-y, lâche-toi… »

Les yeux de Tim se voilent comme s'il entrait en transe. L'air semble se charger d'énergie, et les éléments se déchaînent …

Andreï reste figé sur place devant la violence du phénomène. Juste à côté de lui un vieux tronc d'arbre pourri se fend en deux d'un seul coup jusqu'à la base dans un terrible craquement, et manque lui tomber dessus… Il bondit en arrière.

Tim est assez conscient pour avoir tout vu et il a un léger sourire. Par moments, l'énergie sauvage prend trop de puissance et il faut que le Kurgan l'aide à la contrôler. Tim se sent bien ainsi. Protégé. Rassuré…

Et soudain, un cri strident qui fait froid dans le dos. Tim prend soudain conscience de la présence de Tamara, qui les a suivis en cachette. Dissimulée dans les hautes herbes, elle a tout vu… Et c'en est trop pour elle. Elle prend la fuite, terrorisée… Elle meurt d'envie de se confier à sa grand-mère, mais elle sait qu'Elena ne la croira pas, alors elle va se réfugier dans sa cabane, et tente tant bien que mal de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées en pleine panique.

Quelle sorte de monstres sont les frères Kruger, en réalité ? Déclencher des tempêtes et des incendies, ce sont des pouvoirs malfaisants qui semblent tout droit sortis d'un film d'épouvante…

Mais le plus effrayant dans tout ça, c'est encore l'oncle Andreï qui est resté là à regarder sans s'étonner de rien, comme s'il _savait _déjà… Non, qui savait à coup sûr et qui n'a rien dit, rien fait pour protéger sa famille. Jamais il n'aurait dû laisser Tim jouer avec elle, ni même s'approcher d'elle. C'est un démon qui se cache sous l'apparence d'un gamin.

Tim s'est effondré dans les bras de son frère, complètement épuisé… Il lui est facile de laisser l'énergie sauvage s'exprimer, mais ensuite il use presque toutes ses forces à reprendre le contrôle.

« Ça alors… Eh ben ça décoiffe… » bredouille Andreï pas encore tout a fait remis de ses émotions.

« Maintenant, tu comprends pourquoi je t'avais dit de ne pas venir. » dit le Kurgan

« Ouais…Comment vous faites ça ? C'est dingue…

« Je ne sais pas. Ça arrive, c'est tout. »

Dès que Tim a repris un peu de force, il s'inquiète de Tamara, et part la rejoindre. Il sait exactement où la trouver : il est à l'écoute de ses pensées. La fillette est dans leur cabane, dans le jardin de sa grand-mère. Le gamin est mal accueilli.

« Va-t-en, tu me fais peur ! J'étais dans la forêt tout à l'heure et j'ai tout vu. Je sais ce que vous êtes capables de faire, toi et ton frère, et c'est pas normal ! Laisse-moi, je ne veux plus te voir ni jouer avec toi, j'aurais trop peur que tu me fasses du mal !

« Je ne t'en ferai jamais.

« Va-t-en, je te dis, je veux plus de toi ici ! » dit elle en le poussant hors de la cabane.

Tim n'insiste pas plus. Il s'en va, les larmes aux yeux…

Avec tous ses pouvoirs, il n'a même pas essayé de se défendre. Après un instant d'hésitation, Tamara le suit…

« Tim, attends-moi ! »

Il ne peut pas s'expliquer oralement, alors il tente une communication mentale. Au point où il en est…Il est tellement désolé de l'avoir effrayée, il regrette, et maintenant il a peur de perdre son amitié.

La communication mentale surprend la fillette, mais ne l'effraie pas.

« _Ce pouvoir, c'est comme ma cicatrice. C'est là et je ne l'ai pas voulu… Je voudrais que tout ça disparaisse et me laisse tranquille. Je voudrais tellement être normal, comme toi._

« Comment ça t'est arrivé ? Tu es né comme ça ou bien …

« _Non, ça a commencé après ma première mort._ »

Tamara en reste sidérée.

… Ça lui a échappé, et maintenant c'est impossible à rattraper. Alors, tant qu'à faire il lui raconte. Tout. Victor n'aimerait pas ça, mais tant pis, pour une fois il désobéit. Tous ces secrets sont tellement lourds à porter…

Il avait craint que Tamara prenne peur et que ce soit la fin définitive de leur amitié, mais le premier choc passé, la fillette réagit plutôt bien.

« C'est rien, t'en fais pas. Ça surprend et j'ai eu peur, mais maintenant je crois que vais m'habituer. Et puis ton autre pouvoir, j'aime bien. J'adorerais savoir faire ça, ça doit être génial ! »

L'après-midi se termine et il est temps à présent que Victor et Tim rentrent chez eux. Le Kurgan va chercher son petit frère. Il est heureux de voir que les deux enfants se sont finalement réconciliés. Tamara a sursauté en voyant le Kurgan, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. D'ordinaire, c'est quelqu'un qui l'impressionne, qu'elle ne connaît pas très bien, qui est réservé et distant, mais là, il paraît différent, nettement plus amical. Tamara sait que lui et Tim sont très proches. Elle a eu vaguement conscience qu'ils ont communiqué mentalement entre eux, mais à une vitesse et à un niveau inaccessibles pour elle. Tim a déjà du tout lui raconter. Elle a eu peur, oui, mais elle a surmonté cette peur et ne l'a pas rejeté…

Le premier choc passé, la fillette s'est habituée aux pouvoirs de Tim avec une facilité qui laisse Victor stupéfait. Comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, et maintenant ils vont jusqu'à s'en amuser. Décidément les enfants l'étonneront toujours.

Bientôt, c'est la rentrée, et les deux enfants doivent se séparer… Lorsqu'ils se retrouvent, aux vacances de Noël, la différence est criante : Tamara a encore grandi, elle fait de plus en plus jeune fille, elle a l'air nettement plus âgée que Tim maintenant.

Cette fois l'heure du départ a sonné. Le temps de la séparation définitive approche, ils ne pourront pas grandir ensemble. Le Kurgan sait que ce sera difficile, et il en est désolé pour son petit frère. Il commence à lui en parler avec ménagements, pour qu'il s'habitue doucement à l'idée… Pour découvrir que c'était une crainte que Tim traînait depuis longtemps. Pauvre gamin, qui commençait à retrouver des repères, maintenant tout sera à recommencer, ailleurs. Pour le Kurgan, ces déménagements à répétition sont une situation qu'il ne connaît que trop bien. Mais cette fois, c'est à contrecœur. Tout comme son frère, il serait bien resté…

Il a beaucoup discuté avec Andreï, et après avoir longuement pesé les risques, les deux hommes ont jugé faisable de repousser le grand départ jusqu'après les vacances d'été, pour laisser encore un peu de temps aux enfants.

Les vacances passent trop vite. En ce qui concerne le déménagement, les choses se précisent. Ils vont quitter la Russie, la date du départ est maintenant fixée. Ils ne reviendront probablement pas ici du vivant d'Elena ou de Tamara. Ils ne doivent jamais se revoir, mais seul Tim le sait. Il se montre héroïque. Il ne trahit pas leur secret, ne change rien à l'habitude. Tamara ne soupçonne rien.

Vient le moment des adieux, à la fin de leurs dernières vacances. C'est un peu triste parce que Tamara sait que les frères Kruger vont quitter le pays, et qu'elle ne reverra plus son ami avant longtemps. Tim, qui sait qu'il la quitte pour toujours, réussit à ne rien laisser voir de son chagrin. Ni de sa colère contre Elena. C'est la curiosité de la vieille dame qui a précipité leur départ, il le sait très bien. Il s'est contrôlé depuis près de deux ans, maintenant il veut faire un peu le sale gosse.

Le temps est à l'orage et le ciel est menaçant, les conditions sont idéales pour faire usage de ses pouvoirs sans attirer l'attention de tout le voisinage.

« Tu as envie de voir une belle tempête ? » demande Tim à Tamara

« Ouais, vas-y ! »

…Le Kurgan comprend et laisse faire. En restant extrêmement vigilant tout de même : au moindre débordement de l'énergie noire et destructrice, il mettra immédiatement fin au jeu. Tim semble prendre les choses tout à fait calmement pour l'instant, mais ça peut changer, la colère n'est pas loin et peut à tout moment prendre le dessus.

Pour une belle tempête, c'est une belle tempête. Bientôt la pluie tombe à seaux. C'est une grosse averse d'été, l'eau est agréablement tiède et les deux enfants s'amusent à patauger dans les flaques.

Après un moment, l'averse se calme. Le Kurgan et Andreï étaient dehors, près de la voiture. Ils se sont fait tremper avant d'avoir pu se mettre à l'abri.

« Eh bien, quelle douche ! » dit le Kurgan en riant. Il secoue ses longs cheveux mouillés. Andreï veut essuyer ses lunettes couvertes de buée, mais il sort de sa poche un mouchoir dégoulinant.

De loin, on entend la vieille Elena qui appelle. Elle se demande où sont passés les enfants. Ça fait un moment qu'elle ne les a plus vus et elle commence à s'inquiéter.

Après la pluie, le vent. Les plus grosses rafales visent la cheminée de la maison d'Elena avec une insistance anormale qui montre bien que ce n'est pas une tempête ordinaire …et justement, ce jour-là, la vieille dame nettoyait son fourneau. Maintenant, elle a cessé d'appeler les enfants, et tout ce qu'on entend, c'est des exclamations furieuses. Andreï se demande, avec tout de même un peu d'inquiétude, ce qui a bien pu se passer dans la maison…

Elena très en colère finit par sortir de la maison, un balai à la main, et couverte de suie des pieds à la tête.

« C'est une catastrophe ! Avec ce maudit vent , il y a un énorme paquet de suie qui est dégringolé de la cheminée, et tout est noir, il y en a partout… » commence-t-elle, très remontée.

Entre temps, Tim est passé à autre chose de nettement plus intéressant et spectaculaire que de jouer avec les éléments. Les deux enfants sont environnés d'éclairs et de lueurs fantomatiques. Des manifestations de l'énergie du quickening. Décidément, le gamin est en train de passer en revue tout ce qu'il sait faire. Le Kurgan le met en garde mentalement :

_« Fais attention avec ça. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça peut lui faire, à elle. »_

Elena cherche des yeux les enfants et son sang se glace…

Ellecourt vers eux, saisit Tamara et l'entraine loin de Tim, l'air aussi effrayée que si elle avait vu le diable…

« Mais grand-mère, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête !

« Ne reste pas là ! Vite, rentre à la maison !

« Vous n'avez pas vu les éclairs ?! » lance-t-elle, en passant devant Victor et Andreï, qui étaient juste là, et qui n'ont pas réagi. Décidément il ne faut pas compter sur ces deux-là pour surveiller les enfants, il ne comprennent rien à rien.

«… Quoi, quels éclairs ? » répond le Kurgan « Non, on n'a rien vu. Vous avez du vous relever trop brutalement et voir des étoiles. »

A la réflexion, la vieille dame n'est plus tellement sûre de ce qu'elle a vu. Non, elle a du se tromper, les enfants n'ont pas pu jouer avec des éclairs, c'est absurde… Finalement elle laisse même revenir Tamara et dire au revoir à Tim.

Des adieux qui n'en finissent pas, les deux enfants profitent de ce que les adultes sont occupés à discuter pour retourner jouer. Le même jeu que précédemment .

« Eh, regardez ! » s'écrie Elena, paniquée « Les enfants, arrêtez ça tout de suite ! »

« Laissez-les, ce n'est pas dangereux. » dit le Kurgan « C'est juste… un tour de magie. Tim, arrête maintenant. Tu fais peur à Elena.

« Encore deux minutes…juste deux minutes…S'il te plaît…

« Vous avez déjà eu plus que deux minutes.

« Tu viens jouer avec nous ? Allez, s'il te plaît…

« Bon, va pour deux minutes, mais pas plus. »

A ce jeu, le Kurgan n'est pas aussi inventif que Tim, et n'y a pas si longtemps, l'idée de jouer ainsi avec l'énergie du quickening lui aurait paru tout à fait saugrenue…En plus, ce jour-là, il n'est pas très inspiré. Trop de choses à penser… Cette fois, ils ne sont pas au fin fond de la forêt mais à deux pas du village, et ça, c'est une grosse imprudence, un coup à attirer tous les curieux des environs.

Tim s'amuse avec la lumière tremblotante, il la prend dans le creux de ses mains et la laisse s'écouler entre ses doigts en longues traînées d'étincelles…

Ils font un peu de spectacle pour Andreï et Tamara – et puis, c'est marrant aussi de voir Elena, morte de peur, qui reste comme clouée sur place. Elle trouve cela absolument effrayant.

Les deux Immortels ont fini par se prendre au jeu, et ont laissé le phénomène gagner en intensité sans s'en rendre compte. Maintenant, toute la cour de la maison est baignée de lumière surnaturelle, quelque chose qui doit se voir de loin. Ils vont au-devant de gros ennuis…le Kurgan met fin au jeu.

« Comment vous faites ça ? » demande Elena, émergeant de sa sidération.

Le Kurgan hausse les épaules : « Je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'est un simple tour de passe-passe, et un bon magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets. »

Jusqu'au bout, ça aura eu l'air d'une fin de vacances à peu près normale. Sur le chemin du retour, Tim a du mal à se représenter que c'est fini, qu'ils vont s'en aller et qu'il ne reverra jamais plus Tamara. Une fois de plus toute sa vie va basculer, c'est comme se trouver devant un grand vide effrayant et se préparer à sauter dans l'inconnu… Il est triste et anxieux, mais garde ses pensées pour lui. Ça ne doit pas être très drôle pour Victor non plus, alors inutile d'en rajouter.

De retour chez eux, ils commencent à ranger des affaires.

Tim aide Victor de son mieux, mais voir leur maison se vider et tout disparaître dans des cartons lui rappelle une fois de plus que le moment du départ se rapproche inexorablement. La fatigue aidant , Tim finit par s'effondrer.

Son frère le trouve en larmes dans sa chambre… Il le prend dans ses bras, le berce… Petit à petit, Tim se calme.

« Je te demande pardon, Victor

« Il n'y a pas de quoi frérot. Je sais que c'est dur.

« Pourquoi on est comme ça, et forcés d'avoir une vie aussi compliquée ? Pourquoi on ne peut pas simplement faire comme tout le monde ? C'est pas juste...

« C'est une question de point de vue. Les autres gens pensent que c'est être comme nous qui n'est pas juste…. »


	7. Chapter 7

Après plusieurs années à voyager de par le monde, le Kurgan et son frère sont de nouveau aux Etats-Unis. Ils se sont arrêtés pour un temps dans une petite ville. Cette fois, le Kurgan est mécanicien dans un garage, et Tim va en classe parmi les petits mortels de son âge apparent. Ça durera ce que ça durera. La croissance de Tim s'est malheureusement arrêtée à un âge où les enfants grandissent vite, tôt ou tard sa différence sera découverte, et alors ils disparaîtront. Dans deux ou trois ans peut-être, avec de la chance. Pour le première fois depuis leur départ de Russie, ils se sont reconstruit une vie presque normale, et Tim adore ça.

Ce jour-là, Victor a dû s'absenter, et Tim, une fois ses devoirs finis, a rejoint son terrain de jeu favori, une vieille grange abandonnée qui se trouve non loin de chez eux. Il aime bien aller s'y amuser tout seul, bien caché… Là, il peut jouer à des jeux tout autres qu' avec ses copains mortels , comme utiliser ses pouvoirs – sans aller jusqu'à déclencher d'énormes tempêtes glacées bien entendu -, ou grimper faire de l'équilibre sur les poutres de la charpente. Cet après-midi, il est seul alors il s'occupe plus sagement. Il s'est simplement installé dans son coin préféré, en hauteur, assis sur une poutre, pour lire un livre. Seulement, absorbé par sa lecture, il a fait un geste maladroit et est tombé de son perchoir.

La chute a été terrible. Quand il a heurté le sol, Tim a senti ses os se briser. ..

Bien sûr, il est Immortel, donc il ne risque rien et n'a qu'a attendre que ses fractures se ressoudent, c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer… mais en attendant c'est impressionnant, ça fait très mal, il est choqué et il réprime avec peine une bête envie de pleurer.

Il aimerait que Victor soit là…

Le premier choc passé, Tim retrouve rapidement son calme. Oui, ça fait mal, mais dans le passé, il a connu pire, bien pire, avec toutes ses tentatives de suicide. Alors maintenant ça ira et pas la peine de pleurnicher.

…Les tentatives de suicide, ça remonte à tellement loin maintenant, que c'était presque oublié. Il est revenu de l'enfer, grâce à Victor. Tout a incroyablement changé depuis que son frère est là et veille sur lui. Il a repris confiance en la vie.

… Tim n'ayant pas les même facultés de guérison que le Kurgan, il lui faut attendre un long moment pour récupérer. Il est toujours étendu sur le sol là où il est tombé. La douleur faiblit peu à peu. Sauf pour sa jambe, sa pire blessure… Il se redresse un peu pour regarder, et regrette aussitôt de l'avoir fait.

Sa cheville est tordue dans un angle bizarre, c'est une fracture ouverte et elle est horrible à voir … Oh non, sa jambe ne peut pas rester tordue comme ça, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire maintenant ? La panique revient. Si Victor était là, si seulement il était là… Lui, il saurait quoi faire…

Tim rassemble tout son courage, surmonte son dégoût, et attrape sa cheville pour la remettre en place. Ça fait un craquement écœurant et la douleur lui donne la nausée. Il s'écroule à nouveau sur le sol poussiéreux.

Comble de malchance, un peu plus tard il entend de loin les voix de deux copains de classe de passage qui le cherchent. C'est vrai, il était question d'une balade à vélo... Pourvu qu'ils n'aient pas l'idée de venir le chercher jusqu'ici !

Tim rampe jusqu'à un coin d'ombre, et y reste immobile et silencieux…

Ça fait un moment à présent qu'il n'entend plus rien. Les deux gamins ont dû renoncer et partir. Ouf, il l'a échappé belle. Si jamais on l'avait trouvé comme ça…

Soudain, Tim sursaute. Il vient de percevoir la présence d'un Immortel. Ça il ne s'y attendait pas du tout… Quelle chance, c'est Victor qui est de retour avant l'heure ! Tout joyeux, Tim est sur le point d'entrer en contact mental avec lui, quand il se souvient des consignes de prudence données par le Kurgan. D'abord, être sûr de qui on a affaire…

Les blessures de Tim sont en voie de guérison maintenant. Assez pour qu'il réussisse à se relever. Il se glisse jusqu'au mur du fond, et jette un coup d'œil entre deux planches disjointes.

Il avait bien raison de se méfier, parce que ce n'est pas son frère.

En fait il y a deux Immortels, dont un qui a l'air plus vieux et qui est vraiment très balèze. En espionnant discrètement leurs pensées, Tim apprend que le gros lourdaud était depuis longtemps sur les traces du Kurgan. Par le passé, il a laissé passer deux ou trois occasions, mais cette fois il est bien décidé à se battre. Le plus jeune est son élève et il se contente de le suivre.

Ce n'est plus la peine de se cacher. Ils ont certainement déjà repéré sa présence. Pas la peine de fuir non plus, à quoi bon, il n'y a aucune terre sacrée dans les environs où il pourrait trouver refuge. Et puis, il n'est pas très rassuré, mais la dernière des choses à faire serait de laisser voir sa peur…

Tim se faufile sans bruit par la porte de derrière, et rejoint la maison. Il fait de son mieux pour effacer les traces de sa mésaventure- ne pas avoir l'air trop vulnérable, toujours-. En fait, il a juste le temps de se passer la main dans les cheveux et de remonter une chaussette tachée de sang, avant de voir les ennemis faire irruption dans la cour.

_Du calme. Je suis relax, et pour l'instant je fais comme si je les avais pas encore vus._

« Hé, gamin ! On cherche Victor Kruger. . .

« Mon frère est pas là, et même s'il était à la maison il voudrait pas vous voir.

« Tu nous parles autrement, morveux ! »

Les deux intrus échangent un rapide regard.

Ils pensaient que c'était la présence du Kurgan qu'ils percevaient de loin, mais non, s'il n'est pas là, c'est le gamin. Il est immortel lui aussi. Une proie facile, un adversaire tout trouvé pour l'élève, voilà qui tombe bien…

Mais ce n'est un gamin, alors ils hésitent à engager le combat. Il n'ont pas tant que ça le sens de l'honneur, mais tout de même, ça ne serait pas très glorieux…

Tim surprend leurs pensées.

Il pourrait encore s'en tirer sans combattre, mais il n'a pas l'intention de se défiler et de les laisser aller trouver son frère. Bien que le Kurgan soit le plus fort de tous les Immortels, à chaque combat, Tim a peur pour lui. La situation peut toujours basculer, à tout moment. Alors, pour une fois, s'il peut s'interposer et affronter le danger à la place de Victor…

Donc, il répond à leurs provocations.

Il est un peu nerveux, c'est son premier vrai combat depuis Moscou, seulement cette fois il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme, Victor n'est pas là, et il est tout seul, vraiment tout seul, contre deux adversaires…

Enfin non, il ne fera pas l'erreur de les affronter tout les deux en même temps. Il est sans aucun doute le plus fort, et il bénéficiera de l'effet de surprise, mais ils ont plus d'expérience, et de ça il faut toujours se méfier...

C'est le gros balèze qui paraît le plus dangereux. C'est donc de lui qu'il faut se débarrasser en premier. Surtout qu'il le toise depuis tout à l'heure d'un regard méprisant qui commence sérieusement à l'énerver.

Le gros accepte le combat, en rigolant. Evidemment, il est très confiant… Une affaire qui sera réglée en moins de cinq minutes. Une plaisanterie.

« T'as vraiment pas le sens des réalités, petit. Est-ce que tu sais seulement te servir d'une épée ?

« Oui, mais j'en aurais pas besoin.

« Quoi, tu ne veux même pas essayer de te défendre alors ? Je t'aurais bien gardé pour plus tard, mais si tu as envie de mourir, ça te regarde… »

Le gros a un peu trop confiance en lui, c'est ce qui le perdra. _Ta force est ton gros point faible_, se dit Tim en souriant intérieurement. Maintenant il n'a plus du tout peur, il est juste concentré.

Ce n'est pas le genre de types à respecter les règles, Tim l'a lu dans leurs pensées, l'autre peut attaquer en traître à tout moment, alors il faut les séparer, isoler son adversaire… C'est essentiel.

Il a établi son plan de bataille et pour l'instant tout marche à la perfection. L'adversaire se laisse mener par le bout du nez sans se douter de rien.

Dans un premier temps l'enfant se contente d'esquiver les coups, tout en reculant insensiblement vers la grange, un lieu semé d'obstacles qui gêneront l'ennemi alors que lui-même sera avantagé par sa petite taille…

C'est fait. Tim est entré dans le bâtiment, l'adversaire sur ses talons. Celui-ci croit la partie déjà gagnée et il fonce tête baissée dans le piège…

Tim s'amuse un peu. Il recule vers le mur, lève un regard faussement effrayé vers l'ennemi qui le domine de haut. Le grand type s'approche, menaçant . Il pourrait en finir là, d'un coup d'épée, mais il prend le temps de considérer sa proie. Teint pâle, yeux clairs, cheveux noirs. Ce gosse ressemble au Kurgan. C'est dérangeant…

« D'où tu sors, microbe ? Comment se fait-il qu'on ait encore jamais entendu parler de toi ? »

Tim hausse les épaules et ne prend pas la peine de répondre…

« Un jeune Kurgan. Voyez-vous ça. Dommage que tu ne sois pas plus costaud, ça serait plus marrant. De près t'es encore plus petit que je croyais. Je ne vais faire qu'une bouchée de toi !

« Je sais bien que je suis petit. Mais toi, comparé à mon frère, t'es pas très grand non plus.

« Ton frère. Je vais l'expédier en enfer, et tu ne seras plus là pour le voir.

« Dans tes rêves, tout ça.

« Personne t'a appris à respecter tes aînés, gamin. Moi, je t'aurais remis les idées en place, si je t'avais connu plus tôt que le jour de ta mort ! »

Brutalement, il attaque. Tim esquive le coup, mais cette fois la lame de l'adversaire a quand même entaillé son bras…

« On dirait que c'est pas ton jour, petit poussin …

« C'est vrai j'ai eu une sale journée et ça m'a mis de très mauvaise humeur ! »

_Fini de jouer._

L'air semble se charger d'énergie. Les vieilles portes vermoulues de la grange claquent à toute volée, et se verrouillent solidement. Cette fois, ils sont seuls tous les deux. Enfermés.

L'ennemi sursaute : « Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici ? Qui a fait ça ?

« C'est moi, gros malin. Tu croyais que ça serait facile, mais t'arriveras jamais à m'attraper, et tu vas voir que c'est moi qui t'aurai... »

Le combat s'engage.

Le grand type a toutes les peines du monde à débusquer un adversaire qui se dérobe sans cesse, apparaissant et disparaissant d'un coin à un autre avec une habileté diabolique, et a présent c'est à lui d'esquiver des coups. Une hache, puis une vieille lame de faux, volent dans sa direction, comme animés d'une vie propre , et visent sa gorge. Puis c'est une paire de ciseaux qui bondit vers ses yeux, pointes en avant…

Dans l'esprit de l'adversaire de Tim, l'incrédulité le dispute à l'horreur. Il se rend compte, mais un peu tard qu'il a fait une grave erreur d'appréciation. Il n'a jamais vu des pouvoirs pareils chez un Immortel. Et ce sale gosse qui prend ça comme un jeu !

Et puis, qu'est-ce que fabrique son imbécile d'élève ? Il n'a bien sûr rien compris à la situation, qu'il est face à un monstre et qu'il aurait besoin d'une diversion pour avoir une chance de gagner ?

Ah si, il se bouge, quand même. Comme il n'arrive pas à ouvrir les portes, il fait le tour du bâtiment, et finalement trouve un passage entre deux pans de mur défoncés.

Très bien, comme ça il va pouvoir prendre le petit démon à revers.

…Mais non, cet imbécile c'est déjà fait repérer.

Il ne s'en est pas rendu compte, et tente une attaque en traître. Or s'il y a une chose que Tim ne supporte pas c'est la traîtrise…

« Toi, fous-moi la paix, connard ! Va chier ! »

Le malheureux part en un impressionnant vol plané avant d'aller s'écraser dans le mur… Le choc l'a si sérieusement assommé qu'il met un moment à s'en remettre.

Le maître est abasourdi de ce qu'il vient de voir… La hache, la faux et autres instruments tranchants passe encore, mais faire s'envoler un bonhomme comme une feuille morte c'est autre chose.

Il y a quand même un point positif : ce dernier exploit a paru fatiguer le gamin diabolique. Il faut qu'il en profite, c'est le moment où jamais. Il doit agir avant qu'il ne récupère.

L'enfant est bien en vue sur le petit palier au tournant de l'escalier qui mène au grenier à foin, et cette fois il n'a pas l'air de préparer un coup tordu, ni de vouloir fuir… Vraiment fatigué, ou désemparé de voir qu'aucun de ses trucs de sorcier n'a marché ?

Enfin, peu importe. Le grand type se lance dans une attaque désespérée, en quelques enjambées il a atteint l'escalier… et là, une marche pourrie cède brutalement sous son poids. Il perd l'équilibre. Il tombe lourdement en arrière, et dans sa chute il a heurté une lourde armoire qui s'écroule sur lui, lui brisant les jambes. Il gît la tête en bas parmi les décombres de l'escalier, il est coincé et il a lâché son épée.

C'est le moment où jamais, pour Tim.

Bon, cette fois il va essayer de faire les choses dans les règles. Le décapiter, pas en faire de la chair à pâté. Décapiter quelqu'un. Quelle horreur…

Il ramasse l'épée de l'adversaire

« Pose ça le mioche. Elle est trop lourde pour toi de toutes façons ! »

Tim soulève l'arme d'un air déterminé

« Tu ne vas quand même pas faire ça ? Je ne t'aurais pas fait de mal, jamais je ne m'en serais pris à un gosse, tu penses bien. Je voulais te faire peur, c'est tout…m'amuser un peu…

« Eh bien c'était pas drôle. »

Tim s'est approché trop près. Rapide comme l'éclair, l'ennemi a réussi à le saisir par la cheville, et maintenant, Il essaie de le faire tomber.

« Cette fois je te tiens, sale gamin ! »

L'épée s'est abattue. Tim a frappé très fort, sans vraiment oser regarder. Il a visé juste. Il y a eu un craquement d'os écœurant . . .

Sur le chemin du retour, le Kurgan perçoit soudain la présence des deux intrus.

Et où est Tim ? Il y a du danger, il voudrait le mettre en garde mentalement, et il n'y parvient pas… Son petit frère risque sa vie et il est prêt cette fois à enfreindre toutes les règles pour le sauver…

Il se précipite vers la grange, et au détour du chemin manque heurter une espèce de cinglé qui fuit les lieux en hurlant de terreur… C'est un Immortel, mais cette fois le Kurgan le laisse filer. Pour l'instant il a plus important à penser.

Le Kurgan arrive trop tard. L'explosion d'un quickening qui se libère secoue déja tout le bâtiment… Horrifié, il en reste figé sur place et imagine le pire.

Enfin, la tempête d'éclairs faiblit, puis se dissipe. Une expérience nouvelle et terrifiante pour Tim, qui le laisse un peu sonné. Le choc l'a précipité au sol et il reste étendu par terre là où il est tombé. Il a un peu la tête qui tourne, ou bien alors c'est le décor qui se balance pour de vrai ?

Soudain il comprend…

« Victor ! Il y a toute la grange qui me tombe dessus ! »

Le Kurgan revient instantanément à la réalité. Il ne sait pas trop comment il a fait, mais il a réussi à entrer, a attrapé Tim et s'est rué hors de la grange avec lui juste une poignée de secondes avant qu'elle ne s'effondre comme un château de cartes, dans un fracas épouvantable.

Le Kurgan tient son petit frère serré dans ses bras. Il est encore sous le choc, il en tremble… Quand il ne s'agissait que de lui-même, il a toujours su gérer, quoi qu'il arrive. Mais quand il s'agit de Tim, c'est une autre histoire.

Bien sûr, il est furieux de réagir comme ça, et Tim mériterait une bonne engueulade pour avoir foncé tête baissée dans les ennuis. Pour l'instant c'est au-dessus de ses forces, mais le gamin ne perd rien pour attendre.

« La grange, elle est complètement foutue… » bredouille Tim, en reprenant ses esprits.

« Ouais, je crois aussi. Est-ce que ça va ?

« Je ne sais pas, ça fait bizarre…

« Ça va passer. »

Ils sont rapidement rentrés chez eux. Autant ne pas être sur les lieux au moment où les curieux des environs vont venir voir ce qui s'est passé…

L'émotion passée, Tim se doute bien qu'il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça, et il attend avec appréhension les reproches de son frère. Mais cette fois le Kurgan a du mal à montrer sévère comme il devrait. Après tout, le petit est en vie, c'est le plus important. Et puis, il ne le lui dira pas, mais il est fier de lui, il s'est vaillamment défendu. Petit mais courageux…

« Jeune homme, cette fois tu vas m'écouter, et je veux autre chose qu'un intérêt poli. » dit-il enfin.

Un préambule qui n'annonce rien de bon… L'enfant attend la suite avec inquiétude.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça, est-ce que tu m'as bien compris ? Ils ne venaient pas pour toi et tu n'aurais jamais dû t'en mêler. Les petits jeunes qui se lancent sans réfléchir contre des adversaires beaucoup plus vieux et plus expérimentés, généralement ils ne font pas long feu…

« Peut-être, mais là j'ai été le plus fort et c'est moi qui ai gagné.

« Et maintenant tu cherches à renverser les rôles. Etre responsable de moi et me protéger. Pour quelqu'un de mon âge et de mon expérience, c'est très insultant, tu te rends compte ? … Pour qui tu te prends ?»

Evidemment Tim ne cherchait pas à faire le malin. La peur immense de perdre son frère domine toutes ses autres pensées.

« On en a déjà parlé. Ça peut arriver, c'est comme ça, et on n'y peut rien. Et si ça devait arriver, il faudrait t'en relever et continuer ton chemin tout seul. Tu es assez fort pour te débrouiller… si tu fais preuve d'un peu plus de jugeotte qu'aujourd'hui. »

Tim n'a pas envie d'en entendre davantage sur le sujet. L'idée de se retrouver seul, sans Victor, l'emplit d'horreur. Il se serre contre son frère…

« Quel gamin tu fais. Un vrai bébé… » dit le Kurgan, d'un ton de reproche. Mais en même temps, ça le touche…

Soudain un flot d' images mentales chaotiques : une révolte et une détresse qui s'exprime par une catastrophe de dimensions bibliques. Le Kurgan voit l'énergie noire déchaînée déferler et ravager les environs . Une vision de fin du monde.

_Voilà ce que je ferais si on te tuait … Je casserai tout et après je me tuerai…_

Et le regard de Tim se voile, il devient indifférent comme quand il fait appel à tout son pouvoir.

Cette fois, ça va être terrible. Heureusement que le Kurgan a appris au cours des années à utiliser son propre pouvoir pour contrôler celui de Tim.

« Tim, arrête ça. Tout de suite. On va tout faire pour ne pas en arriver là, d'accord ? »


	8. Chapter 8

Dix ans. Cela faisait dix ans que MacLeod et Brenda Wyatt tentaient de retrouver la trace du Kurgan. Face à lui, à New York, MacLeod avait bien failli perdre la vie. Quand la lame de son épée s'était brisée, il avait eu un moment de terreur comme il en avait rarement connu. Il avait été totalement à la merci du Kurgan, et à vrai dire il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait pu en réchapper… Après cela il avait traversé une longue période de doute, puis il s'était ressaisi, et avait voulu retrouver la trace de son ancien adversaire pour régler ça une bonne fois pour toutes, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Une idée qui n'avait pas plu à Brenda : pourquoi dire adieu à leur vie tranquille, pour aller se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Le Kurgan avait disparu dans la nature et pour elle c'était très bien comme ça.

Mais rien n'y avait fait, MacLeod s'était lancé à la recherche de son ennemi et elle avait suivi.

A présent, sur la piste d'un Victor Kruger qu'ils soupçonnaient d'être le Kurgan, ils venaient d'arriver dans cette petite ville endormie perdue en pleine campagne.

Brenda ne se faisait pas d'illusions : ils allaient échouer comme les autres fois. Déjà, ça s'annonçait mal, elle n'imaginait pas le Kurgan vivre là, dans un lieu si retiré et si tranquille. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être son genre…

On leur a parlé d'un géant aux cheveux noirs, pas rassurant, avec une vilaine cicatrice à la gorge, alors oui, jusque-là la description pouvait correspondre… mais cet homme aurait un enfant avec lui, fils ou petit frère, et le Kurgan serait bien la dernière personne au monde qui s'encombrerait d'un enfant. C'était même impossible à imaginer.

… Alors un Victor Kruger oui, mais pas celui qu'ils recherchent. D'ailleurs, il ne faut pas se faire d'illusions, depuis le temps, le Kurgan a sûrement changé d'identité.

Une fois de plus, ils font fausse route, mais n'est pas la peine qu'elle fasse part de ses doutes à MacLeod, ils se sont déjà disputés à ce sujet la veille. Il n'aura qu'à constater leur erreur lui-même…

Ils décident de s'arrêter là un moment, et prennent une chambre au motel du coin. La réceptionniste a gaffé. Elle a pris Brenda pour la mère de MacLeod. Ils font donc un couple si mal assorti que ça, maintenant ?! Une femme d'âge mûr qui sort avec un petit jeune. Alors voilà de quoi elle a l'air maintenant…Pourtant elle ne se sent pas si vieille que ça.

Brenda est de mauvaise humeur, et pour se changer les idées, elle se replonge dans leur enquête. Le travail, il n'y a pas mieux comme antidote aux idées noires…

Et puis, il y a maintenant un peu de curiosité, aussi. Elle se demande s'ils seront capables de retrouver le Kurgan. Elle préfèrerait que non.

En tout cas, elle a réussi à convaincre MacLeod de la laisser partir enquêter seule, pour le moment, ce qui est une bonne chose. Comme ça elle a une longueur d'avance sur lui et le temps de réfléchir. Et elle se prend à rêver qu'elle trouvera un moyen d'éviter que le Highlander et le Kurgan ne se rencontrent… Elle n'a pas l'intention de le laisser risquer sa vie sans rien tenter…

La dame de la station-service est ravie d'avoir une occasion de bavarder. « Victor Kruger ? Oui, bien sûr que je le connais, c'est le mécanicien qui travaille au garage avec mon mari. Il vient de partir, vous vous êtes vraiment ratés de peu. Je le rappelle si vous voulez ?

« Non, je vous remercie… C'est une vieille connaissance, mais nous ne nous sommes pas quittés en très bons termes. »

_Et c'est le seul garage à des kilomètres à la ronde. Une chance qu'on n'ait pas eu de problèmes avec la voiture…_ se dit Brenda, en frissonnant.

« M'étonne pas, il est bourru et pas commode. » reprend la dame « C'est un gars sérieux, travailleur, et un excellent mécano, mais il est pas aussi doué avec les gens qu'avec les machines.

« Il paraît qu'il a un fils, ou un frère, avec lui maintenant ?

« Oui. Le petit s'appelle Tim. Il est dans la même classe que ma fille. Un gentil gamin, un peu timide, qui ne parle pas beaucoup. Il a l'air tout menu, tout fragile, surtout à côté de Victor… A part ça, ils se ressemblent énormément : le petit est son portrait craché … D'ailleurs, faut toujours que mon mari charrie Victor quand il les voit ensemble, c'est plus fort que lui. Il dit que soit il a un jumeau décalé dans le temps, soit il a fait un enfant tout seul !

Sa fille, Jessica, une petite rousse à lunettes, était en train de dessiner mais n'a pas perdu une miette de la conversation. Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'intervenir :

« Oui, Tim, je le connais bien… C'est le petit frère de Mr Kruger, il vit seul avec lui. Tim est sympa et je l'aime bien, mais pas son frère. Lui, il fait vraiment peur, et le pire c'est que ça l'amuse, je crois. C'est nul… Parfois, c'est lui qui vient nous chercher en voiture à la sortie du collège, et j'aime pas ça. »

_Evidemment. Pauvre gamine_… se dit Brenda en pensant à son périple en voiture avec le Kurgan, à New York. Le souvenir date à présent d'une bonne quinzaine d'années mais il reste très vivace dans son esprit… Si cette femme savait à qui elle confie sa fille…

« Et Tim ? Il a peur aussi ?

« Non, lui, pas du tout. » dit la mère « Curieusement, il s'entendent très bien. Mieux que ça, ils ont l'air de toujours se comprendre à demi-mot. »

Etrange… Brenda est de plus en plus perplexe. Qui est donc cet enfant, que le Kurgan fait passer pour son frère ? Le Kurgan est vieux de plusieurs millénaires, se serait bien étonnant qu'il ait tout à coup un petit frère… Son fils alors ? Ça expliquerait la ressemblance, mais les immortels ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant, ni tout seuls ni autrement. Le Kurgan pourrait-il être l'unique exception ? Et dans ce cas, que serait devenue la mère de Tim ? Brenda n'imagine pas le Kurgan rester longtemps avec une femme…Alors, il a dû rapidement se débarrasser de sa compagne, dans un moment de colère ou quand il s'est lassé d'elle. Ce serait étonnant qu'un enfant ait eu le temps de naître… et encore plus étonnant qu'il se soit soucié de lui, et l'ait gardé avec lui.

Pauvre Tim… Il lui fait vraiment de la peine. Elle n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il doit endurer. Toutes ces années seul avec le Kurgan !

De retour au motel, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'aborder le sujet avec MacLeod. Il a son combat, et maintenant elle a le sien : venir en aide à ce pauvre enfant.

Curieusement, MacLeod ne semble guère se soucier du sort du petit. Son indifférence la choque, elle ne comprend pas son attitude, elle lui a connu plus de compassion. Immortel ou pas, Tim est avant tout une victime innocente…

Mais elle est décidée à ne pas rester sans rien faire. S'il existe le moindre moyen de tirer le petit des griffes de leur ennemi, elle le trouvera. Cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile de le faire accuser de mauvais traitements, puisque c'est sûrement le cas, et de lui faire retirer la garde de Tim… Vraisemblablement, le Kurgan sera furieux mais il laissera faire… Les Immortels préfèrent toujours rester dans la discrétion.

Brenda a fini par apprendre où les frères Kruger habitaient, et quand elle aurait le plus de chances de parler au petit, en l'absence du grand frère. Naturellement, elle ne dit rien de tout cela à MacLeod. Vu comme il a réagi la première fois, ce n'est pas la peine.

Pour elle-même, Brenda n'a pas vraiment peur. Elle a changé depuis New York, alors il y a des chances pour que leur ennemi ne la reconnaisse même pas s'il se rencontraient. Vieillir a ses avantages, finalement. Et puis, il n'a aucune raison de s'intéresser à elle de toutes façons.

Donc, le lendemain, Brenda s'est débrouillée pour être un moment seule, et a filé droit chez le Kurgan…

Une maison modeste avec un bout de jardin, située un peu à l'écart, à la sortie de la ville. Une maison si normale que ça pourrait être chez n'importe qui. Bizarre… Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé le Kurgan habiter là.

Elle doit s'armer de tout son courage pour aller sonner à la porte.

Des pas dans la maison, mais ouf, trop légers pour être le Kurgan. C'est le gamin qui vient lui ouvrir.

La grosse dame de la station service n'a rien exagéré, la ressemblance du petit avec le Kurgan est saisissante. Les mêmes cheveux sombres, les mêmes yeux bleus, le même teint pâle, probablement presque le même visage que le Kurgan au même âge… Un beau visage, s'il n'y avait pas cette cicatrice épouvantable. Le pauvre, avec quoi on a dû le frapper pour lui faire ça…

Un Kurgan jeune, plutôt frêle, avec un air d' enfant sage et non de petit voyou. Elle ne se serait pas attendue à ça. Elle trouve cette ressemblance plutôt perturbante, mais décide de ne pas s'y arrêter…

« Oui, bonjour madame ? »

Sa voix. Toute éraillée, à cause de la blessure à la gorge. Vraiment comme son frère…

« Bonjour Tim. »

Il l'a reconnue, et devient soudain méfiant…

« Vous êtes la femme du Highlander, n'est-ce pas ? »

Brenda sursaute. Mais…d'où pourrait-il la connaître ?

Des souvenirs vieux de plus de quinze ans lui reviennent tout à coup …Le combat à New York, aux studios Silvercup… L'enfant blessé…

Et soudain l'évidence la frappe. Cette affreuse cicatrice à la gorge, digne d'un film d'horreur, pire encore que celle du Kurgan, c'est la marque d'un coup d'épée. Le sabre de MacLeod.

L'enfant blessé, c'était Tim.

Et il n'a pas vieilli. Lui aussi, il est immortel.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

« Aucun mal, n'aie pas peur. Est-ce qu'on peut parler tous les deux ? »

Il hésite un instant.

« Vous voulez entrer ?

C'est au tour de Brenda d'hésiter… Tim n'a même pas besoin de son pouvoir pour deviner sa pensée.

« Mais non… Mon frère ne sera pas là avant ce soir, et de toute manière je sens sa présence longtemps avant qu'il arrive à la maison. Et puis, s'il vous trouvait ici, ça ne lui ferait sûrement pas plaisir, mais il ne vous ferait rien…

« Vu comment ça s'est passé la dernière fois avec lui, j'en doute… »

Un silence un peu gêné s'installe. Tim attend qu'elle donne les raisons de sa venue. Brenda ne sait pas trop comment s'expliquer. La situation n'est pas simple. Et puis, elle est dans la maison du Kurgan, et cette idée ne la met pas à l'aise.

Ce n'est pas du tout ce à quoi elle s'attendait, d'ailleurs. La maison est propre et très bien tenue. La seule touche de désordre, c'est le contenu du cartable de Tim déversé sur la table de la cuisine. Il doit être au collège, ou peut-être encore à la fin de l'école primaire ? Il fait si jeune…

« Eh bien, voilà, je voulais juste te dire que quoi qu'il arrive entre ton frère et mon ami, toi, tu n'as rien à craindre. On ne te veut aucun mal…

« Je vois ça d'ici. Votre ami veut juste tuer mon frère, c'est tout. Et après, il veillera bien sur moi pour être sûr que personne d'autre que lui ne prenne mon quickening. »

Brenda réalise tout à coup ce qu'elle vient de dire. C'était stupide, elle n'avait juste pas réalisé…

« C'est compliqué pour moi aussi, tu sais…» bafouille-t-elle « Je suis une policière, quelqu'un qui doit faire respecter l'ordre et protéger les gens…autant te dire que ces combats, ce n'est pas mon monde. Je n'arriverai jamais à m'y faire. J'aimerais avoir le pouvoir d'arrêter ça…»

Elle décide de changer de sujet :

« …Comment est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Bien, pourquoi ?

« Dis-moi…tu n'a jamais envie de partir ailleurs, d'avoir une autre vie, plus heureuse, sans ton frère ? C'est pour ça que je suis venue te voir. Tu as le droit d'avoir une vie normale, tu sais… »

_De mieux en mieux. Elle est la compagne de celui qui l'a gravement blessé, de l'ennemi de son frère, et en plus elle cherche à les séparer. _

Tim pense à sa vie d'autrefois, et réprime un frisson.

« Ça va pas non ?! Tout ce que je veux c'est rester. Victor est le meilleur grand frère qui existe, et je suis très heureux ici ! »

Brenda est abasourdie…

« Avec moi tu peux parler librement, tu sais. Ton frère, je le connais aussi. Je sais de quoi il est capable… S'il t'a fait du mal, tu peux me le dire. N'aie pas peur…

Tim semble stupéfait, et choqué…

« Pourquoi j'aurais peur ? Victor veille sur moi et me protège... Jamais il ne m'a fait de mal. Jamais. Même les fois où j'aurais mérité qu'il me tape dessus. Pour imaginer des choses pareilles vous ne devez pas le connaître si bien que ça. »

Brenda en reste un instant sans voix … Elle se demande à quoi peut bien ressembler sa vie avec le Kurgan. En fait, elle a à peine le temps de se poser la question avant que les images mentales affluent. Tim était à l'écoute de ses pensées, et a sauté sur la première occasion de défendre son frère.

Le premier choc passé, elle laisse arriver les images mentales… Elle voudrait bien comprendre ce que Tim essaie de lui montrer, mais c'est embrouillé, sans queue ni tête, et beaucoup trop rapide pour elle. Tim se force à ralentir, essaie de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, de se concentrer pour mieux argumenter…

Des bribes de souvenirs tranquilles de la vie de tous les jours, et puis c'est de nouveau le méli-mélo incompréhensible.

Tim est si différent quand il communique ainsi. Vif. Impérieux. Impatient. Ce n'est pas tout à fait l'enfant sage qu'on voit au premier abord. Par moments, on devine un côté plus sombre et violent qui ne demanderait qu'à se manifester.

Et puis quelque chose l'énerve, un souvenir récent qui s'impose et qui vient tout perturber. Quelque chose qu'il repousse avec un agacement croissant…

_Encore une sale journée. Pourquoi j'ai été puni ? C'est pas juste. Et maintenant je suis coincé ici avec cette bonne femme et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu'elle s'en aille et me laisse tranquille…_

Ça, ne lui était pas destiné mais c'était très clair.

« Tu as été puni ? »

Il sursaute, paraît gêné d'avoir laissé voir ses pensées.

« Euh…oui. Je me suis battu avec un copain de classe. On m'a provoqué et j'ai répondu. Victor m'avait pourtant dit de me tenir tranquille, même dans des cas comme ça. Et il avait raison.

« Quoi, il est pour la non-violence maintenant ?

« …Pas vraiment, mais notre vie est déjà bien assez compliquée comme ça, il vaut mieux éviter d'attirer l'attention vous comprenez ? Mais là, j'ai pas pu rester sans rien faire…

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

« Cet idiot s'est moqué du travail de Victor, mécanicien dans un garage, alors que son père à lui est avocat. Victor pourrait faire aussi bien, il est mécano juste parce qu'il le veut bien . Mais bien sûr je ne pouvais rien dire à ce connard de Ryan. Et il a continué jusqu'à ce que je lui casse la figure. »

Tim lui montre en images mentales ce qui s'est passé.

Une cour de récréation, où des enfants sont en train de se battre comme des chiffonniers. Tim et un autre gamin, le fameux Ryan. Enfin, un surveillant intervient et les sépare. Ils écopent tous les deux d'une bonne engueulade et on les envoie à l'infirmerie soigner leurs bleus et écorchures.

Et c'est là que tout se gâte. L'infirmière s'occupe d'abord de Ryan, et quand elle veut nettoyer les plaies de Tim, elle ne trouve rien. Elles ont déjà eu le temps de se refermer et de disparaître. Il reste juste quelques traces de sang séché. Ryan paraît bien plus amoché, et du coup, on punit surtout Tim.

C'est pas juste, il était le plus petit et a pris plus de coups que Ryan, même si les traces ont disparu… Et empêcher son pouvoir de se manifester alors qu'il était attaqué lui a demandé un effort gigantesque. Il a réussi à éviter la catastrophe, à épargner la vie de son adversaire, et on le punit. Enfin, ce ne sont que des mortels. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre.

Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il a désobéi à Victor. Tim en est vraiment désolé. Il ne craint pas le Kurgan, ce n'est pas ça, mais il déteste le décevoir.

Et puis c'était vraiment une grosse bêtise. Le jour où on découvrira les différences qu'ils se donnent tant de mal à cacher, ce sera la fin, il devront repartir, se reconstruire une vie ailleurs, encore une fois… Là, il a vraiment eu de la chance, quelqu'un aurait pu voir ses plaies se refermer à vue d'œil et alors...

Tim continue de ruminer sa contrariété et sa colère… Et puis tout à coup il semble se souvenir de Brenda.

_Tu voulais savoir à quoi ressemblait ma vie d'avant ? Alors regarde…_

Il y a d'abord quelques images venant de sa vie de mortel. C'est chaotique, sombre, imprégné de tristesse et d'angoisse. Elle sursaute quand il lui montre son suicide. Il ne lui épargne rien. Le plongeon vertigineux du haut du pont, le choc contre les rochers, le bruit écœurant des os qui se brisent…et son réveil dans l'eau glacée. Immortel désormais. Suivent des années d'errance tout seul...

Puis, des souvenirs des événements de New York. Sa blessure, et ses premiers temps avec le Kurgan. Comme une lente renaissance…

En pensant à son frère, Tim se calme. Ses pensées sont pleines de reconnaissance et d'amour fraternel. Les images mentales continuent d'affluer, il y en a des milliers, et Tim saute de nouveau de l'une à l'autre de manière désordonnée. Les images d'une vie heureuse. Rien d'autre. De bons moments passés avec Victor. Des chahuts entre frères, des fous-rires. Mille histoires passionnantes de l'ancien temps. De longues conversations, verbalement ou autrement. Victor lui apprenant quantité de choses...

Brenda en reste stupéfaite… Le Kurgan, prendre soin d'un gosse gravement traumatisé et blessé, patiemment, jour après jour, jusqu'à le ramener dans le monde des vivants… Non, c'est impensable.

Elle ne peut croire à ce que Tim lui a montré. C'est touchant mais ça sonne faux. De toute évidence, le petit est aveuglé par son amour pour son grand frère.

Son point de vue d'adulte est bien différent, et lui fait pressentir quelque chose de louche là-dessous, dont il faudrait se méfier…

Le Kurgan a sans doute simplement voulu gagner la confiance de Tim avant de l'utiliser à Dieu sait quoi. Ou simplement jouer un peu avec les sentiments d'un pauvre gosse.

Elle voudrait mettre Tim en garde mais devine qu'il ne serait pas très disposé à l'écouter… Oui, autant éviter le sujet. Du moins pour le moment.

Trop tard, Tim a perçu sa pensée… la réponse mentale est immédiate et brutale. Comme ose-t-elle le prendre pour une pauvre victime naïve ? Il lui rappelle sèchement qu'il est un Immortel, que son âge réel est de près de cinquante ans, et qu'elle n'a pas à le considérer comme un bébé. Cela, il ne l'accepte que de la part du Kurgan.

De nouveau il se fâche, se mure dans un silence hostile. Brenda essaie de dévier la conversation :

« Les images mentales… Tu fais aussi ça avec ton frère ?

« Bien sûr, et il sait le faire aussi… on peut partager nos pensées, nos émotions et tout. On bavarde comme ça tout le temps. C'est un peu notre langage secret… »

Un langage secret parmi d'autres. Il y a aussi le vieux dialecte oublié de l'Age du Bronze que parlaient les Kurgans, et que Victor a commencé à apprendre à Tim. Il aime parler sa langue maternelle avec lui…« le patois de leur grand-mère qui vit au fin fond de sa campagne en Russie » comme Tim l'a expliqué avec beaucoup de conviction à des copains un peu trop curieux. Ce qui a bien fait rire le Kurgan…

Soudain Brenda a une idée…

« Si tu es tout le temps en communication mentale avec ton frère, tu dois savoir des tas de choses sur lui, n'est-ce pas ? Par exemple, son passé… »

_Et si tu as vu tout ce qu'il a fait dans le passé, tu as dû voir qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, ça n'a pas pu t'échapper…_

« Oui… Bien sûr que j'ai vu son passé. Depuis le tout début, quand il était enfant dans sa tribu. Son époque, c'était assez… spécial.

« J'imagine…

« Il a eu une vie très, très dure, et il a dû s'en sortir tout seul. Lui, il n' a eu personne pour l'aider. Jamais. Et sa première mort, ça a été de se faire battre à mort par son père, vous vous rendez compte ? Moi, je me suis juste suicidé. Mon frère, c'est la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse…

« Oui, peut-être…Mais il a aussi fait des choses très graves, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ? Et il a tué des gens…

« Oui. Bien sûr. Il l'a fait pour rester en vie, ou pour me protéger… Vous auriez voulu quoi ? Qu'il se laisse tuer sans rien faire ? Votre ami le Highlander, il est immortel aussi, et il fait exactement la même chose, mais là ça ne vous dérange pas…

« Non, ce n'est pas exactement la même chose…

« Pourquoi ? Parce que lui, il les tue gentiment ?

« Tim, ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas. C'est compliqué… trop compliqué à comprendre pour un petit garçon comme toi.

« C'est ça. Pourtant, je vous répète qu'on doit avoir le même âge ou pas loin… Et vous, vous en voulez à Victor et vous ne savez même pas pourquoi. Mon frère, c'est le Kurgan, alors forcément tout ce qu'il fait c'est mal et puis voilà… Pourtant vous êtes une mortelle et tout ça ne vous concerne même pas.

« Mortelle ou pas, j'ai de bonnes raisons de lui en vouloir ! Il s'en est pris à moi, et il a failli me tuer !

« S'il avait vraiment voulu, eh bien vous seriez morte, il ne vous aurait pas ratée… »

Décidément Tim ne cessera jamais de défendre le Kurgan, de lui trouver des excuses… Brenda sent qu'elle perd son temps. Sur ce sujet, elle s'avoue vaincue.

« Mais si on en revenait à toi, d'accord ? Tu vis seul avec ton frère, et tout porte à croire qu'il ne sait pas bien s'y prendre avec toi. C'est un guerrier, il n'a jamais eu de famille, et de toutes façons les Immortels ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants. Il n'a aucune expérience pour ça …

« N'importe quoi ! Il est vieux de plus de trois mille ans, ça en fait de l'expérience !

« En tout cas, pas celle qu'il faudrait pour s'occuper d'un petit garçon.

« Mais pourtant il le fait très bien ! Il a l'expérience du petit garçon qu'il était, et de tout ce qui lui a manqué. Ça compte aussi…

« Pas sûr… Regarde ce qu'il a fait de toi : tout ce que tu connais de la vie, c'est tueries et décapitations. Son monde à lui. C'est devenu des choses banales et naturelles pour toi et vu de l'extérieur, c'est effrayant. Surtout chez un enfant…

« Moi, je trouve qu'il a fait exactement ce qu'il fallait. Quand on est Immortel, on se bat tout le temps, alors il m'a appris à me défendre et il m'a préparé à tout ça. »

Brenda est en train de réfléchir à d'autres arguments. Tim la regarde avec un sourire en coin.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai de si drôle ?

« Oh, rien… Je pensais juste à quelque chose de marrant. Depuis tout à l'heure vous n'arrêtez pas de me répéter que Victor ne sait pas s'y prendre avec moi et qu'il ne serait pas un bon parent… Mais au fond, vous êtes qui pour critiquer ? Vous ne vous y connaissez pas plus puisque vous n'avez jamais eu d'enfant ! »

Sale gamin. Consciemment ou non, il a frappé exactement là où ça fait mal. Brenda aurait voulu une vie normale, des enfants… Quand elle a renoncé a tout cela pour MacLeod, elle ne se doutait pas que ce serait aussi dur. A-t-elle fait le bon choix ? Des fois, elle s'interroge… Mais de toutes façons, c'est trop tard maintenant pour penser à des enfants…

_Ce gosse me rendra folle. _

Elle espérait lui faire entendre raison facilement, mais non, pas moyen.

Pour endormir sa méfiance, elle change de sujet. Et puis, il y a certaines choses qu'elle aimerait tirer au clair.

L'idée que le Kurgan puisse lui aussi lire dans les pensées ne lui plaît pas du tout. Et encore, elle craint que ça ne soit pas tout. Dans les souvenirs que Tim a partagé avec elle, Brenda a cru entrevoir quelque chose de bien plus inquiétant encore que la télépathie.

« Tes images mentales, tout à l'heure, c'était très impressionnant. Je me demandais si tu avais d'autres pouvoirs comme ça ?

« Oui. Il y a autre chose, de moins bien, mais Victor m'a appris à me contrôler, à ne pas tout casser.

« C'est quelque chose comme quoi ?

« Je sais pas comment dire… C'est une sorte de force qui cherche à tout détruire. Quand il y a du danger, ça arrive, c'est très difficile à contrôler et si on n'y arrive pas ça peut aller jusqu'à la catastrophe.

« Et qu'est-ce que …Victor a pu faire contre ça ?

« Eh bien, d'abord il a compris mieux que moi comment ça marchait. Victor n'a jamais eu peur de moi ou de ce que je pouvais faire. Pourtant, il aurait pu…Mais lui, il ne m'a pas abandonné, comme tout le monde avait fait. Il m'a gardé avec lui quand même… »

La gorge de Tim se noue, il n'aime pas parler de ça…

« Et pourtant il y a eu des fois où je n'ai pas pu maîtriser mon pouvoir. Je voulais, mais ça prenait le dessus. »

La suite est en images mentales.

Des situations dont il n'est pas fier : les moments de faiblesse où l'énergie sombre a échappé à tout contrôle. Et en effet, ça fait peur.

Et puis quelques aperçus de sa vie de mortel pleine de peur et de violence, qui reviennent comme des bouffées nauséeuses, mais Tim ne s'y arrête pas. Il préfère penser à Victor qui est là, qui rassure, qui protège, qui console…

Pour Brenda, c'est étrange, dérangeant, de voir leur ennemi se comporter en grand frère attentif et aimant. Ça la met mal à l'aise, elle ne sait pas quoi en penser… Voilà un côté qu'on ne soupçonnerait jamais chez le Kurgan… Décidément, il joue bien la comédie. On y croirait presque.

C'est maintenant tout un flot d'images qui se déverse dans l'esprit de Brenda. L'enfant est agacé par ses doutes concernant son frère. Ou bien il a perçu que ce qu'il lui montre lui fait drôle et il en rajoute pour la déstabiliser…

Et puis soudain, Tim s'interrompt. Enfin…

« Il y a Victor qui va bientôt rentrer à la maison. » dit-il « Vous devriez peut-être vous en aller…

« Oui, tu as raison… »

Mine de rien, ils sont restés longtemps à discuter. Brenda n'a pas vu le temps passer… D'habitude elle est plus prudente que ça. Allez, maintenant, il est grand temps de partir, ou elle va se retrouver nez à nez avec le Kurgan, et elle ne tient pas à prendre le risque.

Elle rejoint rapidement sa voiture, garée prudemment à l'angle de la rue, elle se laisse tomber sur son siège avec un soupir de soulagement.

Elle s'accorde quelques instants pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées... et maintenant, elle se demande si le Kurgan était vraiment dans les parages ou si Tim a simplement voulu lui faire peur pour se débarrasser d'elle.

La situation est plus complexe que prévu, et sa visite n'aura servi à rien.

Elle pensait avoir affaire à un enfant maltraité et terrorisé, pas à un enfant que le Kurgan aurait perverti au point qu'il se range de son côté, et la considère, elle, comme une ennemie… Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que le Kurgan puisse avoir une emprise aussi forte sur le gamin, c'est quelque chose de vraiment diabolique, comment est-il arrivé à ça et surtout pourquoi s'en est-il donné la peine ? Elle ne l'aurait pas cru si subtil, pour elle le Kurgan n'était qu'une sorte de brute mal dégrossie…

Et il y a pire.

Tim va certainement mettre le Kurgan au courant de sa visite, dès qu'il rentrera… Non, c'est vrai, ils communiquent pas la pensée, alors même pas besoin d'attendre. Le Kurgan sait probablement déjà, et il doit bien se douter qu'elle n'est pas venue seule.

Le combat qu'elle redoutait aura bien lieu… et son intervention n'aura fait que précipiter les choses. Maintenant, elle va devoir tout raconter à MacLeod, afin qu'au moins le Kurgan ne lui tombe pas dessus par surprise.

En arrivant au motel, elle se demande encore comment elle va s'y prendre.

« Ah, enfin te voilà. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Le coin n'est pas sûr…

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai été prudente.

« Où est-ce que tu avais disparu ?

« J'ai fait un tour en ville, bavardé ici et là, récolté quelques informations… Je n'y croyais pas mais cette fois c'est bien le Kurgan on l'a retrouvé… On m'a aussi parlé de l'enfant, c'était intéressant et du coup…je me suis un peu attardée.

« Le Kurgan avec un enfant… Tu n'y crois pas, quand même ?

« Si, maintenant j'y crois. J'ai vérifié.

« Comment ? Ne me dis pas que tu…

« Si, j'ai vu le petit, et je lui ai même parlé. Dix – douze ans à peine, tout petit et tout frêle. Il s'appelle Timothy.

« J'arrive pas à le croire… Mais tu es folle à enfermer ! Comme ça, tu es carrément allée chez le Kurgan… T'aurais fait quoi si c'avait été lui qui t'avait ouvert la porte ?

« Je ne suis pas si folle que ça. Je savais qu'il n'était pas là…

« Bon, alors il est comment ce gosse ?

« Oh, il doit être le portrait craché du Kurgan au même âge, c'était assez dérangeant pour moi. Un petit brun aux yeux bleus, tout pâle, avec une cicatrice horrible autour du cou. La marque d'un coup d'épée qui lui a ouvert la gorge. Cet enfant, tu le connais. C'est celui de New York. Et c'est un Immortel…»

MacLeod grogne quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Son combat contre le Kurgan à New York, c'est un souvenir qu'il s' efforçait d'oublier…

« Si c'est un Immortel , pourquoi l'emmener avec lui, plutôt que le tuer tout de suite ? Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire de lui ? Et puis, d'où il sortait, cet enfant ? Qui il est ?

« C'est une histoire compliquée... Je pensais trouver un enfant martyrisé, mais non, il est en bonne santé et heureux. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il prétend… Je me doute bien que la réalité doit être moins rose.

« Si tu es allée le voir…ne me dis pas que tu as voulu te mêler de cette histoire ?

« Mais évidemment ! On ne peut pas laisser un enfant aux mains du Kurgan, tout de même !

« Brenda, ce gosse est un Immortel, alors tu n'interviens pas !

« Immortel ou non, c'est toujours un enfant, et je n'ai pas pu rester sans rien faire.

« Comme se fait-il que le gosse ne se soit pas enfui, tout simplement ? Il le garde enfermé dans une cave ?

« Non, à ce qu'il dit il mène une vie tout à fait normale, il va même en classe comme les gosses de son âge… »

MacLeod ne dit rien. Tout comme Brenda, il n'imagine pas une minute le Kurgan faire le bien. S'il s'est donné la peine de s'occuper de cet enfant, il devait forcément avoir une idée derrière la tête.

… Un enfant immortel. Ça rappelle soudain à MacLeod cette drôle de rumeur qui circule depuis quelques temps, à propos d'un enfant immortel doté de pouvoirs effrayants. Des enfants immortels, il ne doit pas y en avoir beaucoup…Se pourrait-il que ce soit _lui_ ?

Un tel pouvoir de destruction entre les mains d'un enfant, et d'un enfant sous l'influence du Kurgan… c'est terrifiant.

Un monstre qui se cache sous l'apparence d'un petit garçon et qui vit sa vie bien tranquillement en attendant son heure… Un monstre qui se mêle aux mortels, qui va même à l'école parmi les enfants normaux…

Faire entrer un tel enfant dans une école, c'est comme y jeter une grenade dégoupillée…Le Kurgan doit trouver ça marrant.

Non, il ne laissera pas la menace subsister. Ses priorités viennent de changer. Il va devoir régler son compte à cet enfant monstrueux, avant même d'affronter le Kurgan. Ça ne va pas plaire à Brenda, mais tant pis...


	9. Chapter 9

**Je pense que je vais arrêter là mon histoire. J'ai trop de problèmes en ce moment, je n'ai plus d'idées et je n'arrive plus à trouver le courage d'écrire. Si quelqu'un suivait encore cette histoire, je m'excuse de tout laisser en plan en plein milieu. Désolé…**


End file.
